Fightin' Till the Static Hits
by AngelVanguard
Summary: A/U: We all know what has been happening onscreen with CM Punk being gone, but what is happening backstage with him being gone? For one certain diva it's affecting her more than what her co-workers think it should. Why is his absence so defeating for her? She is not one to shy away from the fight she learned from the Best in the World to never back down.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the WWE just my own oc's and the inventions of my a/u**

After Paul Heyman finished his pipebomb that just upset the entire WWE Universe. He was walking through the backstage halls of the Allstate Arena. He came face to face with a little brunette diva that didn't seem to please. He smiled down at her and asked, "**Problem sweetheart?**"

She crossed her arms across her chest wearing a scorned look and stared down with him for a moment. Before finally saying as she pointed a finger into his chest, "**You have some nerve Paulrus! Going on there to his song! Doing that to the fans. Have you no respect to a man that you once called your best friend. What the hell is wrong with you?**"

Paul wore a shocked expression and pointed at himself and stated, "**Oh this is about Cm Punk is it? Or is this about he's not here and he left you all alone? He's never coming back. He's left you here all on your own. He doesn't care about you. The only people he's ever cared about are the ones that are in his tight nit group, and guess what you're never going to be there no matter how hard you try. He isn't coming back for the fans of his beloved Chicago, what makes you feel like you're so special that he would come back for you?**"

She tried hard not to look affected by the words he had thrown at her. Yet, part of what he was saying were insecurities that have been bouncing around in her head for weeks now. She didn't even get a chance to say anything back when I a voice froze her in her spot.

"**Are we having a problem, Paul?**" Brock asked as he came closer to the two of them.

If there was one thing she wouldn't show it was weakness to big guys like Brock Lesnar. She turned and scoffed a laugh at him. "**Is he having a problem? The smaller girl who is being towered by the bigger guy and yet you're worried about him having the problem. But I guess I could see why you would worried. Paulrus here is on the endanger species list, and once I get through with him he'll be extinct.**"

Brock didn't like her tone or her words as he pushed Paul to the side and walked the diva right up against the wall. He pressed his chest right into her body and sneered down at her. "**If I were you I would watch my tone and watch my words especially to who you're talking to.**"

She laughed even though she was in a precarious spot. "**Well I guess it is a good thing you're not me because I for one would never do anything like that. I'm not seeing anyone here that I should be worried about who I should be talking to.**"

Brock had enough he reached forward and wrapped his hand around her throat. He squeezed tightly and was cutting off of her air supply. Paul stepped forward tugging on Brock's arm. "**Brock who knows what will happen if you injure a diva even if it is her. So please just let her go. We'll get her later. **"

"**I would advise that you listen to your manager and let. Her. Go. Now!**" Paul turned and saw the voice of Roman Reigns and he had the look that he was ready to kill to go along with his words. He swallowed tightly as he spotted the other two members of the Shield approaching them. "**Do I need to repeat myself?**"

Brock refused to break eye contact from the diva of whose life he was sucking out. He narrowed his eyes at her and then dropped her to the ground. He looked at Paul who was ushering him away from the Shield.

The minute Brock was out of reaching space of the diva who was now on the ground gasping for air. Dean knelt down on his knee and reached out for her arm pulling her up to him. Roman locked eyes with Brock until he was out of sight before turning his attention to the other problem at hand. "**Want to tell us what the hell that was?**"

She was rubbing her throat as Seth offered her a bottle of water. He looked at her and said, "**It looks like that is going to bruise you should go see the trainers before your match tonight.**" She nodded at him and had yet to answer Roman's question. Honestly she didn't want to answer it she couldn't answer it what was she supposed to say.

Dean wrapped an arm around her as the other two men starred at her while she took a drink. The cool water felt good on her throat. She looked at her watch and knew she didn't have much time before her match. "**I wasn't going to be bullied.**"

Dean replied before Roman could, "**If you don't keep your mouth shut you're going to get yourself in trouble. Everyone here knows you and Punk were friends or whatever. But he's gone now time for you to move on before you get punished for being upset with how their handling the Punk problem.**"

That got her hyped up as she gasped out, "**He's not the problem.**"

Roman got close to her face and stated, "**You need to remember your place before something happens to you before we can get there.**"

"**I can handle myself!**"

Dean scoffed, "**Clearly.**"

Seth asked, "**Want us to come down to the match tonight?**"

She shook her head no, "**No I will be fine and stay on my best behavior, Sirs. Now I'm going to go get ready. Excuse me boys.**"

As soon as she was out of sight Roman ran a hand over his face and stated, "**She's going to be the death of us I swear it.**"

Seth puzzled, "**I just don't get what her connection with Punk is about. Why is she so devoted to him?**"

Dean remarked, "**He probably banged her or was banging her before he left. It would solve the riddles why he was always watching us when we were with her.**"

Roman stated, "**Well he's not here anymore and she would do well to remember that.**"

It was time for her to head out for her singles match with Natalya. She walked to the gorilla and one of the productions team asked which song she was going out to. She looked down at her attire and showed she wasn't in her Shield gear. The production staff nodded as they went out and started 'Angel with a Shotgun' by Cab.

She went out and started her match though it didn't get very far when the theme song for Curtis Axel came on the two were locked up at the time and continued to fight until 'Feed me more' rang through the arena. That caused both of them to unlock and stand up. Curtis and Ryback were circling the ring. She wondered what the hell was going on. Then Brock Lesnar's song came on. That caused her to freeze in her spot. '_Shit what the hell is going on?_' She looked at Natalya and told her to get out of the ring. She didn't have to be told twice as she quickly exited the ring. As Brock was approaching the ring The Shield Special Op song started. She didn't even have to look up she knew that they were coming for her.

She stayed in the middle of the ring as Curtis, Ryback, and Brock each stood on one side of the apron. She looked over her shoulder seeing the boys were already hopping up on the one side of the apron that wasn't being attended to. It was a stare down with the diva that started it all right smack dab in the middle of it.

The crowd started to chant 'This is Awesome' just as The Game's theme song came on. Triple H walked out with a mic in hand. He stood at the top of the stage for a moment looking on at the scene in front of him. He then walked down the ring and stated, "**Alright Brock, Ryback, and Curtis back in the back now.**" Ryback and Curtis started to move, but Brock had yet to make any movements. "**If you want your match tonight with a six man tag team match between you six here than I suggest you get out of "here.**"

Brock stated, "**I don't want them I want her. She has the problem that needs to be dealt with.**"

Triple H looked up in the center of the ring upon noticing the Shield getting in the ring and circling the diva with the problem. He pointed to her and stated, "**Ya know what I think tonight you will face Batista instead. The animal vs the beast has a nice ring to it. As for her she is Shield and the Shield is my unit and if you think you're getting near it you're sadly mistaken. Now get out of here**" Triple H held an expression that showed he wasn't messing around and by this time Paul was out at ringside pushing Brock back to the back.

Once Brock and Paul were out of sight he turned back to the Shield who all had their fists in the middle well at least the guys did. Triple H narrowed his eyes at the diva and she finally placed her fist in the middle. The Shield's song busted through the arena.

Once backstage Triple H turned to the Shield or more importantly one diva. "**You have been causing quite the uproar tonight. I would hope you would have learned your lesson. You've seen how easy it is to push people out is that what you want to happen so early in your career?**" She stayed silent she knew if she opened her mouth she would most definitely be fired. "**Wise choice. Your ingressions won't go unnoticed tonight. You must be punished. I think I will save that for next week. As for tomorrow you're off the card.**" She went to open her mouth to say something when he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, so the boys couldn't hear. "**I would keep your mouth shut unless you want them to find out about your little secret.**" He stood up straight and could see the surprised look on her face.

Triple H looked at the rest of the Shield and stated, "**Good job tonight boys. I knew you could take out the Wyatts. Got big plans for this unit this year.**" He patted Roman on the shoulder before turning and walking away.

That ended the show for the girl she turned and walked away from the Shield. "**Where are you going?**" Dean called out.

"**To get a drink and I suggest you don't follow me.**" She called back.

The show had been over for at least a couple hours and she was on her…well truth be told she didn't know how many drinks she had been on. She had been through so much emotional turmoil tonight that she wanted to drink herself into an oblivion. She had the attention of a group of college guys and she was doing nothing to turn them off. A couple of them were feeling her up as she started to fade. She heard two familiar voices that were intruding in on her time. She then felt herself being lifted into a set of arms, but she wasn't sure whom they belonged too.

Meanwhile at the home of CM Punk there was a knock on his door he looked at the clock and wondered who in their right mind would be knocking on his door at this time of the night. He opened the door to find a diva, Nikki Bella to be exact. He looked at her with confusion and it must have shown on his face. Nikki spoke, "**We didn't know where else to take her.**" Now he was even more confused until he saw John walking up with a familiar face in his arms.

He closed his eyes and let out a groan as he moved aside so the two of them could come in. AJ got off the couch seeing Nikki and John she asked, "**What's going on? Oh.**" Then spotted the woman in John's arms. "**What happened to her?**"

John answered, "**We found her at the bar surrounded by a group of guys that would not having good intentions. She's off the card for tomorrow night figured here was a good choice.**"

Phil said, "**Come on you can lay in her the guest bedroom.**"

They walked up the stairs and John laid her down on the bed and Phil began tucking her in. John asked, "**Did you two catch the show.**" Phil looked at John who didn't have a pleased look on his face. "**If you think it was bad onscreen well backstage was worse especially for her, from what I heard.**"

Phil sat on the edge of the bed and tucked some of the hair behind her ear. He noticed the swelling and the bruising starting to form on her throat. "**Do you know what happened there?**"

John shook his head no, "**I'll try to find out because I bet she won't tell you.**" P

Phil stood up and ran a hand through his hair and questioned, "**Has it been worse on her since I left? Are they targeting her? AJ said they are keeping the two of them apart? Especially this Shield promotion.**"

John stated, "**I try to check on her, but they are keeping her away from me and Nikki as well. We're the only ones that know and I think they are alienating her on purpose. I am not sure what the plans are, but I don't think they're good.**"

Phil groaned, "**I was afraid of this.**"

John said, "**No one is going to find out.**" They both stayed silent and she started to stir on the bed. "**We're going to go. Take it easy.**"

Phil spoke, "**John**" causing him to stop. "**Thanks.**" John nodded and continued out the door.

Phil sat on the bed and the girl opened her eyes seeing Phil. A small smile formed on her face, "**Phil**"

Phil smiled back and spoke softly, "**I'm here baby sis, just get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow.**" He watched her close her eyes and he sighed just wanting to not destroy her life.

_**(AN: Here's another one that sparked through my mind after last night's show. I bet you all thought the girl was AJ right? Planned it that way. Anyways r/r please!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Casey woke up in the morning feeling groggy and the pounding of a headache. She rolled over in the bed and it took her a couple minutes to fully wake up. She started to replay the events of last night and she shot up in the bed once realizing how she was drunk at a bar. She looked around at her surroundings and noticed all the Blackhawks items on the walls and shelves which instantly told her where she ended up. She groaned as she plopped down on the bed. She placed a hand on her forehead as she tried to recollect the memories of how she got from the bar to here. She was coming up with nothing though and it was rather annoying.

She reached into her jean pocket and found her phone. She switched it on noticing she had twenty missed calls and so many text messages. She dialed the last miss call first and it picked up on the first ring.

"_**Oh my god Case where the hell have you been we've been so worried about you?**__" Seth questioned. _

If there was one thing she could say about the Shield boys is that they did their best to take care of her and they worried when she attempted or went off the deep end. Casey answered, "**Could you not shout so loud, I am currently suffering a massive hangover. I went to a bar last night and as you can tell I got really, really drunk. I am not sure much about last night. I haven't fit all the pieces together. I ended up in the last place I expected to be though, but I'm fine.**"

"_**Where are you? Want us to come get you?**__" Seth asked. _

Casey smiled though he couldn't see it and replied, "**You guys have a show I am off the card tonight so I will just see you on Friday.**"

_Seth stated, "__**No way you're coming back with Dean and I tonight, we're going back to Vegas.**__" _

Casey spoke, "**Really guys I will be fine.**" She could hear an exchange in the background and then a different voice came onto the phone she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"_**You're coming with us so where do you want us to pick you up?**__" Dean stated. _

She groaned and finally replied, "**I will meet you guys in Vegas tomorrow. I can book my own flight and get there. Don't worry. Have a good show and I will see you soon.**"

_Dean stated in a serious tone, "__**You better because you don't want me to come hunt you down.**__" _

Casey remarked, "**Alright Dean goodbye. Bye Seth, bye Romie!**" Casey shut her phone off and decided it was now time to face the music. She needed to fill in some blanks that happened last night and unfortunately there was only one man that was going to be able to. Ultimately the one she did not want to face.

She set her phone on the table and went to freshen up in the bathroom before making her way downstairs. She pulled her hair out of her pony tail and raked her hands through it, and then pulled it back into a tight pony tail. She finished up by washing her face getting rid of all the crud left over from last night on it.

She took a deep breath as she headed downstairs. She didn't see anyone downstairs and it was eerily quiet. She paused in the middle of the living room debating if she could go collect her stuff upstairs and be gone before anyone spotted her. Though that idea was short lived when the front door opened and Phil and AJ both walked through the door.

She looked like a deer caught in front of the headlights. Phil asked, "**Are you trying to skip out on us? We brought donuts from the place down the street.**" She still stayed in her spot and shrugged at his question. "**I'm not sure what's great for a hangover, but thought these might help and it looks like you need to eat. Are you eating on the road? AJ never sees you in catering.**"

Casey stated, "**Trust me the guys make sure I eat.**"

AJ and Phil walked over to the breakfast bar and laid everything out. He walked over to her and handed her a coffee he was thankful she took it. "**Oh the guys, well that's big of them.**"

Casey narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "**What's that supposed to mean? They are the ones that are have been around protecting me and looking out for me while you have been on your sabbatical.**"

Phil pressed his lips together tightly as AJ watched on knowing this was just as hard on Phil. She also knew that Casey didn't fully understand all of it and she felt like she was abandoned she got that. They were both too stubborn to sit and talk about what they were really going through.

Phil questioned, "**They look out for you? They protect you? Where the hell were they last night when you were almost taken advantage by a group of guys when you were drunk off your ass?**"

Casey wore a hard expression to read Phil could see her jaw clenching it was something he did when he was getting ticked off and was holding in the temper. "**I walked out on them last night. I told them not to follow me.**"

Phil stated, "**If they really cared they wouldn't have listened to you.**"

Casey yelled, "**Oh and you really care? You don't care about your fans, your hometown that you say you deeply appreciate and support, but when your hometown buys out an event you can't just show up to show them your support. They have all stuck by you week after week just holding out hope that you would come back to them. Then week after week they are thoroughly disappointed. Then after last night I imagine a lot of fans are just giving up. Paul Heyman comes out to your theme song. I mean what the hell is that? I know you watched the show, so why didn't you high tail it over here at that point and put that Paulrus in his place?**"

Phil said, "**They wouldn't have let me through the door hell they sent AJ home and she was supposed to be on the card last night.**"

"**You're the great CM Punk I am sure you could have found a way in!**" Casey exclaimed. She then looked over at AJ and said, "**No offense to you AJ but I would have loved to be taken off the card last night then be subject to all the crap that went on last night.**" AJ just stayed quiet and nodded her head at Casey. While Casey shifted her eyes back to Phil. "**People need you there.**"

Phil scoffed a laugh, "**No one needs me there.**"

Casey was red in the face and the tears she was trying so hard to keep at bay just was getting so hard to keep in. "**I need you! Don't I matter? Or am I just some girl that showed up eight months ago who happens to be related to you, but not someone you can be bothered with.**"

Phil ran a hand over his face and his expression softened as he looked at her. "**You know that isn't true.**"

Casey asked, "**Do I?**" They stared at one another in complete silence before she turned and walked away heading back up the stairs to the room.

Phil sighed and looked back at AJ who gave him a grim expression. He took off up the stairs after her. The door was closed, he knocked softly before entering. She was on the floor leaning against the bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs, and knees pulled to her chest. Phil took a seat, beside her, on the floor. "**Kiddo…**"

She leaned her body to his and rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "**It's been so hard with you gone.**"

Phil frowned at her words to him. He had been wondering about her since he walked out. He remembered when he first found out about his biological sister. It was something he never saw coming and he thought he'd never want ties to his biological side, but finding Casey she was the exception.

Flashback

_Phil hadn't been sure how to wrap his head around things when his biological dad, Jake had shown up on his door step. Jake asked, "__**Can I come in?**__" _

_Phil had his arms crossed across his chest and said, "__**No.**__" _

_Phil then attempted to close the door and Jake reached out to stop him. Before Phil could get a word in Jake stated, "__**Please I have information that you might want to be aware about.**__" _

_Phil scoffed a laugh, "__**Really? What kind of information would I want from you?**__" _

_Jake said, "__**I would much rather talk about this inside than out here please.**__" _

_AJ walked over and placed a hand on Phil's arm and said, "__**I think you should hear him out.**__" _

_Phil groaned and opened the door back up allowing Jake to enter the house. If AJ wasn't here he would have been content on letting the door hit Jake on the way out. They walked into the living room and Jake and AJ took a seat, but Phil refused to sit down. He gave him a cold look that Jake knew he needed to just start. "__**A month or so ago I received a letter from an attorney's office.**__" _

_Phil injected, "__**So how long are they trying to send you away for?**__" _

_Jake ignored his son and continued on,"__**It was a letter from a woman that I hadn't seen in twenty years. She recently passed away and it was in her will to let me know about a daughter I never knew I had.**__" _

_Phil arched an eyebrow and shifted in the spot he was standing on. "__**You cheated on mom? Don't answer that I am not really surprised. So you are here to tell me I have a sister?**__" _

_Jake answered, "__**I am. I thought you would want to know I told Mike, but he didn't seem to care.**__" _

_Phil stated, "__**Again I am not surprised. So where is this sister of mine?**__" _

_Jake replied, "__**I am not really sure. In the letter it talked about how she up and left her mother when she was in her teen years. I called around talked to some of the family friends. Her name is Casey Parker, and I guess home life wasn't all that great.**__" _

_Phil questioned, "__**Are you trying to find her?**__" _

_Jake said, "__**No I am not sounds like the kid had enough of a bad childhood I don't need infect hers any worse.**__" _

_Phil remarked, "__**How noble of you.**__" _

_Jake laid down a folder and spoke, "__**This is the information I have on her and a most recent picture in case you wanted to find her or whatever. I just thought you should know.**__" Jake stood from his seat._

_Phil spoke, "__**Okay.**__" _

_AJ stood also and said, "__**Thank you for letting us know.**__" Jake looked at his son once more and knew he was not going to get a response anymore from him. He nodded at the young woman and then decided it was best that he left. Once Jake was out of the house AJ turned and looked at Phil who was now sitting on the couch looking at the contents in the folder. She looked at the picture of the young girl. "__**She looks like you.**__" Phil nodded but spoke no words. "__**Are you going to try and find her?**__" _

_Phil shrugged his shoulders and said, "__**I don't know if I should sounds like she had a rough life maybe I should leave it be.**__" _

_AJ answered, "__**Or you could find her and you could show her that even those who have had rough childhoods can come out on top. She has no one Phil and she just lost her mom. She probably thinks she's alone. She has you and you can introduce her to the family show the second chance at what a family should be is.**__" _

_Phil smiled at her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "__**You always tell me exactly what I need to hear.**__" _

_AJ smirked, "__**That's what I am here for.**__" AJ pulled out her laptop and started a search. _

_Phil asked, "__**What are you doing?**__" _

_AJ replied, "__**Looking for the best private investigator.**__" Phil was really grateful to have AJ in his life. She was always there when his life got crazy and always stood by him. _

End of Flashback

The silence between Casey and him had finally gotten to a point where it was not awkward or tense, but relaxing. Phil asked, "**What can I do to make it better?**"

Casey answered, "**Come back.**"

Phil took a deep breath and then moved so he could see her better. He said, "**I would like nothing more than making it better for you. But coming back right now is not an option.**"

Casey stated, "**Don't come back and wrestle just come back and be with me and AJ.**"

Phil gave her a small smile and replied, "**Unfortunately it would be allowed to work that way.**" Phil could see the walls just building themselves back up. "**You just got to hang in there a bit longer.**"

Casey said, "**Or I could just stop and be here with you.**"

Phil shook his head no and stated, "**Casey you worked hard for this, you can't just give it all up. If it wasn't for wrestling for either of us we never would have found another. Nor would we have found an outlet to surviving through all the crap we were put through. You're strong you can make it through this. You have been through so much already that the rest of this is just minuscule.**" He reached forward and pulled her into his arms giving her a tight hug.

AJ knocked on the door and smiled seeing the two of them in an embrace. "**Was thinking maybe you guys want to go to a movie or something tonight?**"

Phil stood up and helped Casey to her feet. "**What do you say kiddo?**"

Casey looked down for a moment and said, "**Well I kind of told some friends I would meet them in Vegas.**"

Phil arched an eyebrow and questioned, "**Vegas?**" It took him a minute and then he put two and two together and looked at her like 'seriously' "**Ambrose is not your friend. He's not a good guy Casey. He's crazy and dangerous. He's a stable mate right now. He's also under the Authority's thumb so anything they can use to keep you distracted.**"

Casey rolled her eyes and stated, "**They don't know about you and I Phil. So it's not like the Authority are telling them to keep you and I apart. Especially when they don't even know that you and I are close enough I would be staying at your house.**"

AJ was worried whatever good terms the two had just came to was about to fall apart. Phil stated, "**That maybe so, but don't underestimate Hunter.**" He paused for a moment and softened his expression. "**Come on just come out with us tonight. We can go to karaoke I know you love that or go play some mini golf.**"

Casey cracked a smile and Phil knew he had her. "**Okay fine I will hang out with you tonight and mini golf is definitely what I want, and a hot dog.**"

Phil said, "**You got it kiddo, anything for you. We will leave you to get ready meet you downstairs in twenty minutes.**" Phil and AJ headed towards their room. Once inside he stated, "**I am going to do anything in my power to keep her here.**" AJ hoped for Phil's sake that his idea worked.

The next morning Phil got up to see if Casey wanted to go for a run with him, but didn't find her in her room. He thought it was weird and headed downstairs, but found it also empty. He found a note on the countertop.

_Overprotective pain in the butt brother, _

_I am sorry to just take off, but I know you wouldn't have let me leave. I am heading to Las Vegas I will text you once I land. Don't worry about me around dangerous men it's something I have unfortunately have grown accustomed to._

_Hopefully see you soon, _

_Pain in the butt little sister_

Phil crumbled the paper and mumbled, "**Damn it.**"

AJ came down the stairs and asked, "**What's wrong? Where's Casey?**"

Phil said, "**She's gone, she's gone probably half way to Vegas.**"

_**(AN: So what did you guys think? Got to see some Punk & Casey interaction. See all the emotions between the two. Plus get the start of their background.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Casey arrived at the McCarran airport as soon as she made it to the baggage claim she spotted Seth and Dean. She was tired and emotional she knew she shouldn't have left in the middle of the night like that, but she needed to go. The day with her brother had been nice while it lasted, but she didn't want to go into any goodbyes. It made it harder when she would have actually had to leave him to go back to work and knowing he would not be going with her. It pained her to watch his old interviews or even his DVD and seeing how much he loved the job, but was stepping back from it now. Could he really be happy just being a normal guy?

Once she found out about him she thought it was like fate that she and he shared wrestling together. That for her she had no insight about wrestling at all she stumbled into it when she was on her own and connected with it. Who knew that it would eventually lead her to the only family she had left.

"**Case, you okay?**" Seth asked.

Casey mentally pulled herself back to reality. She smiled and said, "**Yeah I was just thinking.**"

Dean threw his arm around her shoulder and spoke, "**Well I was just thinking that we're hitting the strip tonight.**" Casey threw him a look "**Nope you're not getting out of it Casey. You relaxed yesterday, doing whatever it was you were doing. Now it's time to go out and enjoy yourself.**"

Casey arched an eyebrow and questioned, "**Are you going to let me go back to your place and freshen up first?**" He gave her a nod as the three of them headed back to his apartment. She took a long hot shower and then took her time getting dressed. She picked out some tight jeans, with a black dressy shirt with a plunging neckline. She pinned up half of her hair and left some strands hanging down. She was finally satisfied with her look as she picked out her black knee high boots before appearing to the two men she left in the living room when they arrived back at Dean's place.

Seth and Dean were talking about something when Seth caught her in his eyesight first and let out a whistle. Dean's head whipped around and smiled seeing Casey. She asked, "**Are we ready to go?**"

Dean stood up from the couch and said, "**Absolutely sweetheart.**" Dean took Seth and Casey to Rock Bar and grill. Casey smirked with Dean had caught her expression, "**What?**" She shook her head, but continuing smirking. He groaned and asked again, "**What?**"

Casey shrugged and remarked, "**I just didn't expect you to be into a honky tonk bar.**"

Seth laughed and Dean stated, "**First off I am not into honky tonk anything and secondly, this place is so much more than some honky tonk bar.**"

Casey laughed as she walked passed them and headed for the bar, "**Whatever you say, cowboy.**"

Seth remarked, "**Oh damn she is going to keep you on your toes.**"

Dean replied, "**Just me? There is two of us bro.**"

Seth smirked, "**Yeah but I am handling her so much better than you are.**" He chuckled and followed in the same direction of Casey.

Casey hit the bar with her hand just loud enough to get the bartender's attention. Seth and Dean were walking up behind her. "**What can I get you sweetheart?**"

Casey smiled at him and spoke, "**Three blue moons please, and three Irish car bombers**"

Seth remarked, "**What are we drinking in honor of Sheamus?**"

Casey turned and looked at him and questioned, "**Don't think you can handle it fella?**" Casey tried to do her best Irish impression.

Seth loomed over her and stated, "**I can handle anything you throw at me sweetheart.**"

Casey looked up at him and held a smirk on her expression. "**I guess we will just see about that huh?**" Seth smirked at her as the bartender came back with the six drinks. Dean reached out to pay and Casey pushed him out of the way. He slapped down some bills and told the bartender to keep the change. She turned to face Seth and Dean. Dean had a scowl on his face. "**This is the 21****st**** century Dean women can pay for the drinks.**"

Dean stated, "**That will be the one time that happens, princess,**"

Casey leaned in close to him as she handed him his beer and stated, "**Just like I told Seth we will have to see about that.**" She gave him a wink and then headed to find themselves a table. They found one near the rear of the bar. She hopped up on the stool and took a seat. "**Cheers boys**" She downed her shot and shook her head with her eyes closed as it went down. She slammed the shot glass on the table and took a long drink of her long neck beer. "**This is exactly what I needed.**"

_Meanwhile in Chicago_

AJ was scrolling through twitter when something caught her eye. Her eyes went wide at the picture and gasped, "**Oh shit.**" Then of course that had to be the exact moment Punk had come into the living room.

"**What?**" He asked.

She shoved the phone in her pocket and stated, "**Nothing just a twitter war with the Bella's.**"

Punk looked at her and then nodded as he headed for the kitchen. AJ thought she was in the clear that he bought it. He clearly did not though when she felt his hand reaching into her pocket and taking out her phone. Punk opened up twitter and stated, "**How many times have I told you that you are a bad liar?**" AJ tried to get it out of his hands and he scrolled through not seeing what the big deal was. He was about to hand it back when he saw it.

A photo of Casey smack dab in the middle of Dean and Seth. Both men had their lips attached to the side of his baby sister's neck. The thought of her being with them alone got his blood boiling, but seeing this he was livid. He handed the phone back to AJ and he walked over and grabbed his keys. AJ jumped up and asked, "**Where are you going?**"

Punk stated, "**To the Rock Bar and Grill in Vegas.**"

AJ tried to reason, "**Phil that is a three and a half hour flight!**"

Punk replied, "**I don't care April. Those hounds are about to get some justice from me served to them.**"

AJ grabbed her bag and followed Punk. She got into the passenger's seat and stated, "**Well you're not going alone.**" She then shot a quick text to John and Nikki hoping to get a little help before all hell broke loose. She even texted someone that she knew would be asking all sorts of questions, but maybe he could get them to leave there before her and Phil got to them.

_Hours later in Las Vegas_

The three Shield members were having a good time and cutting loose. They were enjoying one another did a couple body shots. Though Casey only allowed that if they promised to get up on the mechanical bull and boy they did not disappoint her with that entertainment. She spotted a familiar face and ran up to him. "**Hey big guy. I didn't know you would be here.**"

"**Hey Case, I received an odd text from AJ Lee saying I needed to get you three out of here before a war happened.**" Roman stated. Roman was so confused by the text and luckily he was in the city staying in one of the hotels. He thought Casey would be just as confused, but her expression and ghostly white skin tone told him she understood it loud and clear. "**Casey, Are you alright?**"

Casey did not get a word out when John Cena and Nikki Bella walked in. Casey groaned, "**You have got to be kidding me.**" Roman turned seeing the golden boy and his girlfriend walk into the bar. Casey walked right passed him and right up to the couple. "**Don't take this personally, but what the hell are you two doing here?**"

John smirked at the young girl's attitude she was so a mini Punk. He shrugged and then stated, "**Well since the show is here this week we figured we could get some sights in early.**"

Casey pointed out, "**The show isn't here for four more days Cena. And out of all the places in Vegas you show up here and expect me to think it's a coincidence, especially since Roman got a text from AJ earlier.**"

Nikki explained, "**We got the same text, listen this was on Twitter and Punk saw it.**"

Casey took the phone and groaned, "**You got to be kidding me.**" She looked over her shoulder and could see Roman checking her out and Seth and Dean whom just noticed that Roman was there. They all connected eyes with her. She knew what this was going to do. She turned back and looked at the couple before her and stated, "**Ya know what it was his idea to keep this all a secret, so let him come here and blow it all open I don't care anymore. I'm going to go have some fun.**"

Dean made a bee line for Casey and stopped when she started coming back to them. He looked at her with concern and asked, "**Are they giving you any trouble.**"

Casey shook her head, "**Not anymore and hopefully it stays that way.**"

Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "**Come on princess it's time for you to get up on that bull.**"

Casey clapped her hands as if she was so excited. She was being a smart ass, "**Oh goody my turn.**"

John and Nikki watched on and Nikki asked, "**Are we leaving?**"

John shook his head, "**No, cause I'm going to help stop Punk from killing someone.**"

Casey hopped up on the mechanical bull and was riding it as if she was trying to be seductive. She swayed her body with the bull which was giving anyone watching a good show. She was quite tipsy tonight not as drunk as she was on Monday night. The only difference being tonight she knew if she got that drunk she would be in good hands her boys wouldn't let anything happen to her.

She was losing herself in the music and was oblivious to anything around her when she felt arms around her waist pulling her off the moving bull. She started to struggle and then looked down at the tattoo arms and groaned inwardly. He pulled her outside and the cool air hitting her face was not a good thing right now. She yelled, "**What the hell are you doing?**"

"**Saving you.**" AJ stood on the sidelines watching and soon John and Nikki joined them outside. John saw Punk walk in, but couldn't get there in time before Punk had done something stupid.

The Shield had been watching Casey too, and were not expecting to see CM Punk kidnapping their Casey. They made their way to the exit finding an uncomfortable scene outside. They could see Casey was struggling to get out of his arms. Dean stated, "**I suggest you take your hands off of her.**"

Punk scoffed a laugh, "**This is none of your concern stay the hell out of this Ambrose.**"

Roman could see where this was going to go he caught a pleading look from AJ and he stepped up and reasoned, "**Casey looks uncomfortable with your arms around her. So why don't we see whose arms she would like around her.**"

Punk released his hold he could understand what he was getting at. He knew it did not look good it looked like he was forcing a hold on her, and even though he was it was not in the manner that Roman was implying it to be. He pressed his lips together and Casey ran over to Dean and Seth. "**Looks like she made her choice, now why don't you get out of here.**"

Punk looked at Casey, but she wouldn't look at him instead she buried her head into Seth's chest. Seth wrapped his arms tightly around Casey. Punk looked at Dean with a hard ass look and then back to Roman. "**I was just looking out for her.**"

Dean sneered, "**She's not your concern, and she is Shield we look out for her.**"

Punk remarked, "**Like you were looking out for her with both yours and Seth's lips attached to her neck?**"

Dean walked up to Punk so they were both face to face. "**Why the hell is that any concern of yours? Don't you have your own girlfriend?**"

Punk narrowed his eyes at Dean and stated, "**Casey is a…**" Casey slightly turned from Seth's chest and looked up at him. Punk caught her gaze on him and then he looked back at Dean. "**Casey is a friend and I look out for my friends especially from dogs like you.**"

Dean laughed, "**We may be hounds, but at least we don't turn our back on our friends. You walked out, you walked away from the company, the fans, and anyone backstage that you gave a shit about. Well except maybe your girlfriend there, and I guess I could understand not walking away from her. She is the one in your bed right?**"

Dean didn't get anything else out because Punk took his fist and clocked Dean right into the jaw. Dean stumbled back and Casey was out of Seth's arms and right by Dean's checking to make sure he was alright. Casey glared at Punk and walked up to him pushing her hands against his chest and making motions to shove him backwards. She snarled, "**I didn't ask you to come here. I didn't need you here. I don't need you.**" She added silently so only he could here, but unfortunately Roman had heard too. "**Just like you didn't need me.**" The tears were threatening to fall. "**Please just go.**"

Punk looked her in the eyes and remarked, "**I'm not leaving you with them.**"

Casey yelled, "**It's not your choice. Get away from me.**" Casey moved to hit him again when arms were snaked around her again and yanked her back. Roman handed her off to Seth and Dean and told them to take her out of here.

Roman turned back towards Punk and stated, "**I don't know what the hell is going on here? But if I find out something where you have hurt that girl. I'm coming back for you, and it'll be so bad you'll have to retire from the company.**"

Punk scoffed a laugh, "**Yeah right back at you Roman.**" Roman narrowed his eyes at Punk before turning around and following in the direction that his other Shield members had left in. Punk watched them disappear.

John looked at Punk and spoke, "**Just let them go for now. They're drunk and emotions are running rapid right now.**"

Punk ran a hand through his hair and replied, "**That is what I'm afraid of them doing something stupid while they are drunk!**"

John said, "**Maybe if everyone knew she was your sister.**"

Punk shook his head and responded, "**She would be more of a target! And I can't soul for the fact Mike will know where she is then. I can't let that happen.**"

No one knew what to say right then AJ stepped up and spoke, "**Let's go check into a hotel and tomorrow maybe she will take your call or mine. Maybe she will let Nikki and I take her to lunch.**" Punk arched an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "**What?**"

Punk questioned, "**You volunteering to spend time with Nikki.**"

AJ looked at Nikki and then answered, "**I'd do anything for Casey.**"

Nikki said, "**As would I.**"

John chuckled, "**I think hell just froze over.**"

Punk remarked, "**I think Casey will say yes, just to witness you two being in cahoots with one another.**"

AJ and Nikki both said, "**Oh shut up the both of you.**"

_Back at Dean's apartment_

The four of them walked inside and Casey said nothing to the three of them, just walked into the bedroom and laid on the bed. Dean watched as she shut the door to the bedroom. He was still fuming with everything that happened with CM Punk. He looked over at Roman and Seth and then sighed knowing Casey didn't deserve to see this side of him at least outside of the ring. Roman stated, "**You guys get some rest and then we can meet for brunch.**"

Seth and Dean nodded at him watching him leave. They both starred at the door where Casey had disappeared behind. Seth moved to follow Roman and Dean asked, "**Where are you going?**"

Seth stated, "**The gym, I need to work some of this off before I see her.**"

Dean nodded and watched Seth leave before he moved for the door knocking before slowly opening it. The room was dark he could barely make out Casey's body. She was laying on the bed with her arms wrapped around the pillow. He could hear her sniffling and it broke his heart. He moved closer to the bed moving on the opposite side so he was facing her. He didn't make any movements as she made the first ones into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She spoke, "**I'm so sorry.**"

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and was baffled at what she could be sorry about. He said, "**Baby girl you have nothing to be sorry about. This was not on you. I don't know what Punk's problem is nor do I care as long as he doesn't involve you. Whatever he thought he was saving you from well he went about it the wrong way. I will never let anyone hurt you. You know that right?**" She cried and nodded yes into his chest.

He shifted a little as he reached over to flip the fan on and she tightened her grip on him and mumbled, "**Please don't leave.**"

He settled back on the bed with her and spoke, "**I'm not going anywhere till you tell me to baby girl.**"

Casey asked, "**Where is Seth?**"

Dean answered, "**He's at the gym he will be back soon.**"

Hours later Casey had finally settled down and she and Dean had passed out. Seth finally returned after he worked on his aggression he was feeling. He took a quiet shower and then popped in the bedroom and saw Casey curled up with Dean. He leaned down pressing his lips to her hair and then moved to leave when a small hand caught his arm. He looked down in the dark and easily found Casey's eyes. Casey asked softly, "**Are you mad at me?**"

Seth answered, "**No princess, I'm not mad at you.**"

Casey spoke, "**Please stay.**"

Seth couldn't tell her no or turn her down. He laid down on the bed behind her. She laid her head back on Dean's chest and a hand reached out for Seth's hand. Seth smiled and asked, "**Better princess?**"

Casey said, "**Yes I feel safe now that you're back.**"

Seth replied, "**You will always be safe with us.**"

Dean agreed, "**That's right always.**"

The Three of them then passed out.

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own the WWE or anyone related to it just the invention of Casey in my alternate universe! _**

**_AN: Thanks goes out to all my readers and reviewers and faves! Keep on reading and reviewing! _**


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning by the time Casey woke up again she could see the sun trying to peek through the blinds in the room. She was in the middle of two rather large men at least in comparison to herself. She rolled onto her back looking at the ceiling as last night came flooding back to her. She needed to get out of here take off until the show tomorrow. She attempted to move when she felt Dean's arm hold on tighter around her waist. She turned her head to look at him and found his eyes opened and eying her. He asked, "**Where are you going?**"

She paused for a moment and then answered, "**I got to go to the bathroom.**" They stared at each other for a few moments and then he moved his arm so she could scramble out of bed. Once she was in the bathroom she locked the door and decided to take a shower so she would be all fresh to get out of there.

About twenty minutes later she quietly opened the door to see the bed empty. She wondered where the two were. She pressed her lips together and spotted her bag on the floor she walked over to pick it up. "**You're not taking off on us are you?**"

Casey jumped back like she had gotten scared and looked at Seth. She felt like a deer caught in front of headlights. Her mouth was dropped open as he made his way towards her obviously confused by her actions. "**No of course not, I was just looking for some Tylenol**" She smiled sweetly at him and hoped that she recovered enough.

He stood about a foot in front of her watching her for a moment. He reached forward and brushed his hand along the side of her face. He tilted his head and asked, "**Got a hangover?**"

She felt a shiver go down her spine the instant his hand came in contact with her skin. She spoke softly, "**Just a little.**"

He smiled and said, "**I will make you my hangover cure when I get out of the shower okay?**" She nodded her head yes.

Casey questioned, "**Where is Dean?**"

He replied, "**He had to go get something from his car he'll be back in a few.**"

She nodded again and watched him disappear into the bathroom. This was her small window of opportunity to get out of there before anyone had to stop her and ask why. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door of the apartment. She opened it up and looked out seeing that it was clear and quietly closed the door before rushing down the hall in hopes of making it to the stairs knowing Dean would come up the elevator. Yet, she turned a corner and felt like she ran smack dab into a wall. Well a wall would have been the luckier scenario she looked up seeing Roman. She smiled up at him he starred down at her and asked, "**Taking off Casey?**"

"**Did you just say Casey's taking off?**" Dean appeared behind Roman. She looked down at her shoes and knew her quick getaway planned did not worked out so well for her. Dean looked confused at Casey "**Where are you going?**"

Casey still could not bring herself to look at either of them and mumbled, "**I was trying to get out of your hair.**"

Dean looked at Roman who looked equally confused. Dean moved forward and gently lifted her chin upwards until their eyes met. "**You were trying to what?**"

Casey connected eyes with Dean and didn't break the contact as she spoke, "**I figured after last night I would take off give you guys a break from me.**"

Dean didn't break contact with her either, but his expression went to a more of a confused one. "**What do you mean? Why would we need a break?**"

Casey finally broke the contact with Dean she gave a small shrug, "**After all the drama from last night.**"

Roman injected into the conversation this time and stated, "**It wasn't you that brought the drama it was Punk and whatever the hell his drama was.**"

Casey watched the expressions in Dean's face it still pissed him off the way Punk interrupted them last night. Casey knew that the guys didn't understand that she did bring the drama, but they didn't know everything.  
Dean's cell phone rang and answered it, "**We'll be back in a minute.**" He shut the phone off. "**Seth wondering where we are. Come on Casey.**"

Casey took a deep breath and looked at Dean then Roman and knew she would not be leaving right now. She turned and headed back towards Dean's apartment. The three of them walked in and Seth walked out of the bedroom and asked, "**Where did you guys go?**"

Roman and Dean looked at Casey who walked over to the couch and plopped down. She stated, "**I tried to skip out on you guys, but Roman literally stopped me and Dean wouldn't let me go.**"

Seth was a bit surprised and then questioned, "**So when I caught you coming out of the bathroom you were trying to leave.**" Casey opened her mouth, but then closed it. She saw the hurt in Seth's eyes when she had lied to him to cover what she was doing.

All three men's eyes were on her now. She frowned and then tried to explain, "**I just thought I would take off and give you guys some breathing room. Your night out shouldn't have been wrecked like that and it was because of me. Also Roman shouldn't have been asked to come down you're supposed to be enjoying your days off not having to stop a potential fight because Punk decided he needed to ride in and save the day.**"

Roman asked, "**Why did Punk feel he needed to do that? No one has seen or heard from him since he walked out. Now he cares about what is happening between us?**"

Casey didn't know if she could get out of this one which was another reason why she wanted to take off, so she could figure out what to say to them. Another part of her wanted to be open with them. How were they supposed to be this tight nit group when she was keeping secrets? Though it wasn't just her secret to tell it was Punk's to. Yet, he disregarded any of her feelings last night, so shouldn't she just play the same card?

Casey looked down at her hands and stated, "**I don't want you guys to look at me differently. I've came a long way and I fought through a lot to be here. I'm not some little girl that needs to be protected.**" She could tell she was just confusing the men more. "**I don't know where to even start.**" 

Seth noticed that she was having trouble with whatever was going? "**Why don't you start by explaining why Punk cares about what you do?**"

Casey felt a knot in her stomach grow. "**He cares because…**" Could she really trust them they were working for the authority. They couldn't really be on her side or really care. Maybe she should just make up something off the top of her head.

Dean was pacing back and forth and finally stated, "**Why don't you tell us whatever reasons he has to be pissed off that we were both kissing up on you last night. Because it's obvious you two have a past together.**"

She flinched from Dean's tone, but it was clear at what he was implying. She was sure Seth and Roman thought the same thing, but neither the nerve to voice it. She didn't expect any less from Dean, but still she held hurt in her eyes. "**Hey, I don't know what sort of ideas you have got about me, but it is definitely not what you think.**"

Dean shot back, "**What is it then?**"

Casey groaned and exclaimed, "**Punk's my brother!**"

There she said it. She felt almost a weight being lifted off of her, but then she looked around at the Shield members seeing their expressions. She was sure that the bomb she just dropped was not one that they were expecting.

Seth questioned, "**Like biologically brother or one of his adoptive sisters?**"

Casey sighed, "**Biologically.**" She took a deep breath and spoke, "**Listen it's a long story and not one I want to hash into now, but that's where I was on Tuesday. John Cena and Nikki found me at some bar wasted and not in a good position so they took me to Punk's. He tried to keep me there, but the truth is I'm still upset with him. He left me behind especially with everything that's going on behind the scenes.**"

Roman pieced some thoughts together and a realization showed upon his expression. "**With the Authority right?**" Casey nodded. "**They have been giving you a hard time in hoping it brings Punk back.**"

Casey stated, "**I don't know, but part of me wants him back because he promised to look out for me and protect me. Than the other part is like I don't want him to feel forced to come back especially because of me. What hurts the most though is when he left he's just like written me out of his life. He talks to AJ obviously, but he hasn't asked me to come up a weekend or whatever. He's forgotten about me it's like I don't exist, and I may be tough and not much bothers me. But don't tell me you're going to be there for me and look out for me and that I belong here and then go back on your word. That hurts.**"

Seth puzzled, "**Why with the secrecy? Who even knows you're Punk's sister?**"

Casey answered, "**The Authority knows, AJ, John, and Nikki and now you guys. The secrecy is to keep me safe.**"

"**What's that supposed to mean?**" Asked Dean whom finally spoke up.

She stood up and moved by the window and looked out at the Vegas strip. She took a deep breath and found it hard to tell these guys this. These men whom she works along side and comes off as just as strong as they are. She didn't want to appear weak in front of them. "**My other brother, Mike he has done some things to me before I found out about Punk. I got away, and then Punk found me. Mike didn't know I was a wrestler so Punk went to the Authority and told them that no one could know I was his sister. That he didn't want Mike to find me here, but with Punk being gone. I don't know maybe he won't find me there, but what if he does?**"

Casey refused to look at any of them and for her sanity she just couldn't go further into detail of her past. At least not right now. "**Listen that's all I'm ready to talk about right now. I hope you can accept that. If you can't then I will try to stay out of your way and we can keep this professional. But I have trusted you guys to tell you this now. I haven't told anyone only Punk has.**"

Casey turned around and was met with silence from all three men. She thought that this was it and she would be saying her personal goodbye's right here and now. She watched as Seth was going to move towards her and Dean stopped him. Instead he moved forward until he stopped right in front of her. He reached up and tucked some hair that was in front of her eyes now behind her ear. "**We can accept it. And Mike is getting nowhere near you, so you don't have to worry there. As for Punk just let us worry about him. If you need space from him we'll make sure you get it.**"

Casey looked dumbfounded, "**Really? You guys are going to disband me or anything?**"

Seth smiled along with Roman and stated, "**Hate to tell you this sweetheart, but you're stuck with us.**"

Dean pulled Casey into his arms and she instantly felt safe. Roman said, "**You are Shield now. That makes you one of us and we look out for our own. So no more running now on we handle things together and no more secrets. Got it?**"

Casey pulled away from Dean and spoke, "**Got it.**"

Roman stated, "**Good now it's time for breakfast.**"

Casey corrected, "**Actually now it's brunch.**"

Roman laughed, "**I don't care what you want to call it, and I just want some pancakes. So let's get some grub.**"

Meanwhile at IHOP sat in a booth was four people. "**So what's the plan now? When are you coming back?**" John asked Punk who was sitting across from him.

Punk was taking a sip of his coffee and looked at John with confusion on his face. He glanced at John and questioned, "**What do you mean? I'm not coming back.**"

John looked at Punk like he was dumbfounded. "**What do you mean you're not coming back? I figured after last night you would be coming back.**"

Punk asked, "**What made you think that?**"

John shrugged his shoulders and stated, "**Well let's see you flew down here and exposed yourself for caring for Casey in front of the Shield whom are completely clueless. You could easily come in and feud with them.**"

Punk remarked, "**Yes because you all know how I love to involve my personal life and make it a storyline for the show.**" Punk glanced at AJ and Nikki who both were being extremely quiet. "**Besides Mr. and Mrs. Doofus are not going to be so generous to let me back in just like that.**"

Nikki decided to pipe up and point out, "**Technically you are still under contract, so they have to let you come back.**"

Punk turned his head and looked at Nikki hating the fact she just pointed out a well-known fact. It may have been true, but he didn't have to like it. AJ decided to join in on this gang up and said, "**Even if it was up all you have to do is call Vince and he would let you back in. You're one of his top Superstars and look at all the merchandise you're selling while still being gone. He would double that the moment you stepped back into the company. You'd be number one like always.**"

John interjected, "**Technically you'd be number two cause we all know I am the number one selling in merchandise.**" All three of them just looked at him. "**I was just saying.**"

Punk smirked, "**Oh please John we all know if I came back I would take over your number one spot.**" John smirked back at Punk. "**It's okay I get it you're just jealous of the thought of me being better than you.**"

John questioned, "**What would I have to be jealous of?**" 

Punk stated, "**It's obvious I am the best in the world.**"

All four of them started to crack up laughing. It was good for them all to have a moment of where they could enjoying the quirky banter between all of them. Though a look on Nikki and John's face caused Punk and AJ to wonder what happened to have them be so serious so fast. He looked at him and then turned his head and follow their eyesight. He could see why their expressions faltered.

The hostess was showing a group of four to a booth in the same section as them. It was unexpected definitely. Casey paused before getting into the booth she and Punk connected eyes. She was still mad at him for the night before and she definitely let it show. Punk definitely let it show he didn't like her company especially when Dean whispered into her ear, "**I told you don't worry about him we got your back. If you don't want to talk to him he's not going to talk to you. Let's just enjoy breakfast.**"

Casey looked up at him and then nodded and slid into the seat Dean slid in next to her with Seth across from her and Roman across from Dean. Casey did her best not to look where the other four were sitting, but knew four eyes were on them.

Back at Punk's table AJ placed a hand on Punk's arm and stated, "**You don't need to do anything rash or anything out here in public.**"

Punk asked, "**Are you saying last night was bad enough?**" 

Nikki replied, "**Yes she is.**"

Punk glanced at Nikki with a cold hard glare and John was hoping he wouldn't have to calm Punk down from attempting a lashing at his girlfriend. Punk stated, "**Please let me out April.**" Punk and AJ stared at each other for a few moments and then she sighed as she slid out of the booth and let him out. He walked over to where the Shield were. He didn't acknowledge any of the men there, but locked eyes with Casey. He asked, "**Casey, can I please have a word with you?**"

Casey answered, "**I rather not, thank you.**"

Punk groaned, "**Come on we need to talk about the last couple days about you know.**" 

Casey asked, "**Are you coming back?**"

Punk said, "**No I'm not.**"

Casey replied, "**Then there is nothing to talk about.**"

Punk was looking rather uncomfortable trying to talk to Casey while trying to be covert with the Shield sitting there. "**There is a lot to talk about.**"

Casey looked at Dean and Seth which Punk caught and Seth spoke up first, "**I think it's time for you to go. She obviously doesn't want to talk to you.**"

Punk stated, "**You need to stay out of something that you know nothing about.**"

Roman gave Punk a hard glare, "**I think we know enough.**"

Punk looked at him and then back at Casey and asked, "**Did you tell them?**"

Casey didn't look at Punk but simply stated, "**We don't have secrets between the group.**"

Punk chuckled and questioned, "**You don't honestly think you're one of them do you? The Authority just shoved you with them to keep you alienated from people like AJ, John and Nikki. They wanted to keep tabs on you and they are now. I can't believe you would trust them.**" Punk's voice raised just a bit that caught the attention of John, Nikki, and AJ.

Roman stood up out of his seat coming fact to face with Punk. Roman had some height on Punk, but that didn't cause him to stand down. John was standing near the table, but ready to jump in if needed. "**She isn't just someone who was dumped on us. She is one of us. She's our family now. You can bet your life on it that she is well protected even if it comes to protecting her from the Authority or family of yours. You left her to defend for herself, well now she's got us. Now I think it's time for you to leave and back off until Casey is ready to talk to you?**"

Seth kicked Dean from under the table and Dean sent Seth a dirty look until he nodded over at Casey. Dean turned his head noticing her looking down at her lap where her hands were currently residing and she was twisting them. Dean placed an arm around her shoulder and leaned in so only she would be able to hear him. "**Hey Princess, stop with the doubt alright. You're not bringing us any trouble. Trust me.**"

Casey looked up at Dean and he nodded to confirm everything he just said. She glanced over at Seth who nodded in agreement. Punk was watching the exchange and he didn't like it, but he decided to not comment on it with her with them. He softened his voice and spoke, "**Come on Casey I thought we were all good. What happened in a day?**"

Casey stated, "**Your lack of trust in me.**"

Punk questioned, "**What are you talking about? Of course I trust you.**"

Casey looked at him and puzzled, "**Then why would you fly all the way down here from Chicago if you didn't trust me?**"

Punk knew he needed to choose his next words carefully or he could potentially do more damage than good. "**It's not you I didn't trust it's them.**"

Casey remarked before the boys could, "**I trust them I told you that in Chicago you should trust my word.**"

Punk stated, "**And given all the circumstances I thought maybe you would see where I was coming from.**"

Casey shook her head and spoke, "**I don't want to talk about this anymore. Dean please move I'm leaving.**"

The three other Shield members all looked confused and panic. Dean hadn't budged yet and asked, "**Princess, no more running.**"

Nikki and AJ walked over to the group and Nikki stated, "**She isn't running she's spending the day with us. I texted her and she agreed that there was too much testosterone around so it's now a girl's day.**"

AJ added, "**That's right you guys work whatever you need to work out without us and tonight all of us will meet for some fun. Until then don't contact us.**"

Casey looked at Dean and spoke, "**Please, I'm not going to run all my stuff is still at your place anyways.**"

Roman chuckled and looked over at Casey and replied, "**Baby girl you will have to forgive our hesitance since you have pulled a Houdini before and leaving all your stuff behind. You know we would just take it to the next show.**"

Casey smiled remembering that night it was one of the first weekends she spent with the Shield. "**Nikki and AJ is not going to let me anyways.**"

Seth remarked, "**Not that I am doubting either one of you ladies skills.**" Seth looked at Nikki and AJ then turned his attention on Casey. "**I have learned that you have an uncanny ability of slipping away with no one catching you.**"

Casey sighed and reached for Seth's phone who's was the closest to her. She unlocked an app that would sync her phone with his. At least with the tracking capabilities. She handed it back, "**There is that better.**"

Seth muttered, "**Guess it will have to be.**"

Dean slid out and held out his hand and Casey slipped her hand into his as he helped her out of the seat. Roman and Dean were shielding her from Punk's reach and Punk was offended by their actions. Dean looked at the two divas and said, "**One favor girls please make sure she eats.**"

AJ spoke, "**Of course.**"

The three girls exited once outside Casey stated, "**Thanks, for the escape. I really only said yes because I'm interested to see how the two of you fair spending the day together.**"

Nikki laughed, "**Damn your brother called it right.**"

Casey questioned, "**What do you mean?**"

AJ answered, "**Last night we talked about seeing if you would come out with us and Punk said that you would agree just to see the two of us in cahoots with another.**"

Casey chuckled, "**As much as I don't want to agree with Punk right now he would be correct in his assessment.**"

Back inside John stated, "**Okay come on Punk let's leave these boys to eat.**"

Punk asked, "**What is the game plan with Casey.**"

Dean held a disgusted look on his face and questioned, "**Game plan? You think that we're playing a game with Casey?**"

Punk stated, "**I think you're in with the Authority and your end plan is to torture Casey to further torture me.**"

Seth scoffed back a laugh, "**Seriously dude the only one to bring torture in Case's life from the Authority is you. I get it you felt like you needed to walk away cause of crappy storylines or whatever. Roman lost in that Rumble to some part timer to ya know. We get it. But instead of us walking out because we're sore or tired of it we're taking charge of our future and going against the grain doing something about it.**" n

It was Punk's turn to scoff a laugh, "**Going against the grain is being the Authority's lackeys huh?**"

Roman said in a cool harsh tone, "**You don't the end game.**"

Dean added, "**And Casey stands with us. She is Shield and nothing especially some brother like you is going to stop that from changing. And if you want to try and change it I suggest you get your ass back to the WWE and fight for something instead of sitting on your couch watching and complaining about nothing you have a right to complain about because you walked away.**"

John pushed Punk forward and said, "**Come on man let's go find a gym.**" Punk said nothing as John was forcing him out of the restaurant and the words of the Shield were really starting to sink in. 

_**(AN:**_** Sorry about the wait. I hit a wall for part of it but some promos helped me push through the wall. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be some forced fun for everyone involved lol. Maybe another disappearing act or maybe an unexpected visitor from the past. Not sure yet. Also nothing the Shield was telling Punk is what I think. I just did it from their perspective. I understand why Punk left and I agree with him. **

**Disclaimer, I still don't own anything related to the WWE just my own little Casey!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Casey asked, "**Alright, girls what is on the agenda today?**" She stopped seeing the look that Nikki and AJ were giving one another. "**What?**"

Nikki said, "**This is where we were having a difference of opinion. See I thought we could go shopping.**"

"**And I thought we could go to the gym**" AJ suggested.

Casey looked at Nikki with a smile and spoke, "**I like the gym idea.**"

Nikki groaned, "**Of course you would.**"

Casey questioned, "**What is that supposed to mean?**"

Nikki stated, "**It means you are a mini Punk. So I am not all that surprised.**"

Now it was Casey's turn to groan and asked, "**Can we please stop comparing me to Punk?**" She looked at Nikki and then AJ and then suggested, "**How about the gym first so I can work off some of this tension then we'll go shopping.**"

Nikki replied, "**I can compromise with that.**"

They had been at a gym that held a wrestling ring in it for a good twenty minutes the girls were doing some practices with one another when John and Punk had walked in. Casey groaned, "**You got to be kidding me.**"

Nikki stated, "**Maybe you should get in the ring with him.**"

Casey remarked, "**Nikki that is the best idea you have had all day.**"

Nikki replied, "**I was joking.**" AJ shot her a glare.

"**Come on Punk let's see what you got.**" Casey called out to him.

Punk and John walked over to them and he asked, "**I wouldn't want to embarrass you.**"

Casey responded, "**Or maybe it's you know I will embarrass you.**"

Punk climbed into the ring and stated, "**Okay you're on.**"

John said, "**I will referee keep the two of you in line.**"

Punk scoffed, "**Come on it's not going to get out of control.**" Punk looked at John who was giving him a worried look when Casey came up behind him and kicked him right into the back causing him to fall to the mat. "**Seriously Casey.**"

Casey stated, "**Less talk more fight.**"

Punk got up and glared at her, "**Alright girly you asked for it.**" She went in for a kick and Punk grabbed her foot causing her to fall flat on her butt. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees and asked, "**Are you done yet?**"

Casey swiftly got up and used her foot to knock on her feet and said, "**I'm just getting started.**"

Meanwhile back at Dean's apartment Seth was checking the Shield's twitter account when they were tweeted with a picture to them with the shieldsgurl also tagged in it. He clicked to view the photo and muttered, "**Oh shit.**"

Dean and Roman looked up from the couch towards the kitchen and Roman asked, "**What?**"

Seth looked at them and opened his mouth, but then closed it, then opened it and Dean was like, "**What the fuck is wrong with you?**"

Seth stated, "**I was checking our twitter account.**"

Dean remarked, "**Well there lies the problem if you would stay off of there you wouldn't see things that would cause you to be like this.**"

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean and replied, "**Fine if you don't want to know what the Shield's girl is up to now. I will just keep it to myself.**" That caught Dean's attention and Roman's as well. "**Oh so now you're interested?**"

Dean responded, "**Stop being a smart ass and tell us what it says.**"

Seth continued on, "**Some fan at a local gym tagged us to a picture with Casey's account. Here check it out.**"

Roman took the phone first and read the caption out loud, "**CM Punk getting his ass handed to him by shieldsgurl #thisshouldbeamainevent.**" Roman passed the phone to Dean and asked, "**What gym is that Dean?**"

Dean said, "**Has to be the one on Central it's the only one with a ring in it.**" He stood up and looked at the other two men. "**We are going right?**"

Roman stood up looking at Seth, "**Yeah we better go for crowd control I am sure the Authority is not going to like this once they hear about it.**"

Seth took back his phone and followed Dean out the door. Roman pulled out his phone texting AJ.

Roman: **What happened to today being a girl's day? **

AJ: **It is**

Roman: **Then why is Casey fighting Punk?**

AJ: **How do you know about that?**

Roman: **That doesn't answer my question, but a fan tweeted a picture of it to us.**

AJ: **Whatever you do don't come here.**

Roman: **It's a little late for that.**

AJ read the words over as she looked into the ring and Casey had gotten her boyfriend in the Octo-Crawler that was Casey's signature move. It was similar to her Black Widow the only difference was if the opponent tried to get out the hold Casey would move with them; while continuing to squeeze the life out of them.

It was an effective move and one that Punk was having difficulty being in, but the stubbornness in him was not allowing him tap out. She could see that he was on a verge of blacking out. She walked over to Nikki and whispered, "**The Shield are on their way here.**"

Nikki look at her with wide eyes which Cena had caught the expression of the two girls and walked over to them. "**What is the problem ladies?**"

Nikki looked at John and then AJ answered, "**The Shield will be here any moment someone in here tweeted a photo and tagged them to it of Punk and Casey fighting.**"

Cena rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, "**Great, cause it's not like we need social media to be in on this little endeavor.**" Cena turned back towards Casey and Punk, Casey still had him in her hold. Punk was going to tap he had to otherwise he wasn't getting out of this she held a tight grip on him.

The Shield walked through the door just a few seconds later. Seth smirked, "**Look she's got him in the Octo-Crawler.**"

Roman stated, "**Well it should be just about over now.**"

Dean didn't say anything he just watched closely and then noticed a gleam in Punk's eye. It was a look that he didn't like. It was like slow motion watching him get back on his feet and throwing himself backwards which resulted in slamming Casey's back hard on the mat and releasing her hold on him. Seth slid into the ring before him and looked at Casey. She shoved him away as she watched Punk up and she started to advance him, but he put her up in the GTS hold which had us all pause.

Casey was provoking him on, "**Go ahead and do it. This won't be the most painful position you've put me in.**"

Punk sighed and dropped Casey on the mat while he got out of the ring grabbing a towel. He turned and looked at her with a sadden expression and turned and headed for the showers. Cena looked at the girls and spoke, "**See you guys at Pure tonight.**" He leaned down and kissed Nikki before following in the direction of Punk.

Casey laid on her back in the middle of the ring and The Shield circled her looking down at her. "**How did you guys know we were here?**" Casey questioned.

Roman answered, "**You can thank twitter for that.**"

Casey closed her eyes Dean had yet to say something to her so she was expecting when he did it would be a lecture. It wouldn't be the first time he's given her one and sure enough knew with her tendencies it would not be the last one. Nikki and AJ slid into the ring. Nikki said, "**Come on Casey, let's get you showered and then we can go shopping.**" She opened her eyes and Seth offered a hand to help her up she allowed him to pull her up and nodded a 'thanks'. Then she headed off towards the women's showers. AJ followed her and Nikki turned to The Shield, "**We're heading to Pure tonight. You're welcome to join us, but if you do their will be no fighting amongst the group tonight. This is just about restoring some order and fun. If you can't be a part of that than I suggest you stay in tonight.**" With that Nikki turned on her heel and headed away from them.

The Shield lingered outside the gym for a few and John and Punk came out. Dean started towards him and Roman grabbed him by the shoulder. Punk stopped and looked at him. He asked, "**Got something you want to say?**"

Dean was going back and forth in his head there was plenty he wanted to say to Punk, but there was plenty of reason to not start a fight right now. The most important reason was just inside these walls. Dean turned around and walked towards his car and Roman turned and followed after him.

Seth stayed put though he wanted to see Casey make sure she was alright. She took that hit pretty hard and it was clear Punk wasn't holding back when he broke the hold. Seth looked at Punk as John pulled him away from the gym. It was only a matter of minutes when the girls exited. Seth pushed off the wall and asked, "**Can I talk to you, for a moment?**"

Casey stopped and looked at the girls, "**Go ahead to the coffee shop I will meet you there in a few.**" She watched Nikki and AJ leave them as she turned back to Seth giving him a soft smile, "**I'm fine really. I've taken worst falls in the ring than that.**"

Seth's smile grew when she answered his question before even getting it out. It was amazing how already she knew him so well. Seth pulled her into his arms for a hug and Casey was just intent on being there. "**I'm glad you're okay, I hope you have a good time today and no more drama.**"

Casey laughed, "**I'm going to be with Nikki Bella and AJ Lee do you seriously think those two are not going to have any drama the rest of the day?**"

Seth chuckled, "**I think for the benefit of thinking to talk to you I think the drama will be put aside. At least for today.**" Seth smiled down at Casey who returned the smile. "**So about tonight, do you want us to show up? If it's just going to make things worse we cannot go and provide you some sibling time with Punk.**"

Casey shook her head no and spoke, "**I want you there. All of you. You guys are a part of my life now so if he's around and you all are around he's going to have to get used to it. So yes please come. I know Pure isn't exactly your style, but I'd appreciate if you were there.**"

Seth softened his expression at her and gave her a nod, "**Then you can count on us being there.**"

Seth moved to head to the car Casey reached out for his hand to stop him. He stopped and turned back at Casey. She spoke, "**Make sure Dean knows I'm okay, alright?**" He gave her a nod before making his way away from her.

The next few hours thankfully came and gone without any further drama. She definitely thankful for that. Casey was back at Nikki and John's hotel room thankfully John was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still off with her brother. Which Casey didn't know what to do with where did she go from here? Where did they go from here? Things are all a mess and he didn't trust her. Kind of how she didn't trust him with her feelings anymore. She spent a good number of her years alone already and now that she had a taste of how good it could be. She didn't want it to go back to those lonely days which they had already gone back to. Which her brother doesn't see that side. She understands why he needed to leave with everything they had been doing to him. But he doesn't see how it makes her feel. If he would make an effort to still be her brother while being gone maybe things wouldn't be such a mess as they were now. Yet, she didn't see any of that changing until Punk decided to really sit down and listen to her.

Casey looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a black halter top dress that stopped just above her knees. She called out, "**Are you sure this dress isn't too…much…**"

Nikki laughed and spoke, "**Its fine. You look hot.**"

AJ came out wearing something more laidback while wearing her converse. Casey pointed at AJ and questioned, "**Why couldn't I wear something like that.**"

Nikki stated, "**Because she won't let me play dress up with her and you have no choice in the matter.**"

Casey remarked, "**Well as long as it is explained out for me.**"

She plopped down on the couch and Nikki stated, "**Stop complaining**"

Casey asked, "**Can I wear converse?**" Nikki gasped and AJ laughed as Nikki handed her a pair of black heels. "**Nope.**"

Nikki groaned, "**Okay Ambrose.**"

Casey smirked, "**Not so high of heels I'm not a Bella.**"

Nikki rolled her eyes went back to her suitcase and pulled out another pair, "**Better?**"

Casey put them on and then stood up, "**Yes much thank you.**"

About an hour later the three women walked into Pure Nikki easily spotted John and Punk. She looked at Punk whom was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She remarked, "**You and AJ so deserve each other.**" She walked over to John and gave him a kiss.

Punk looked at Nikki in confusion and then saw AJ walk over wearing a jean skirt and a comic t-shirt with converse. He smile at her while wrapping an arm around her waist. He gave her a kiss and spoke, "**You look beautiful. I now know what Nikki was referring to.**" Punk threw her a smart ass smile. "**Where is Casey?**"

Nikki groaned, "**She should have been right behind AJ.**"

AJ spoke, "**She ran and hid in the bathroom.**"

Punk asked, "**Why does she need to hide?**"

John looked at Nikki and questioned, "**What did you do to her.**"

Nikki shrugged and replied, "**I just gave her a Bella makeover.**" Punk opened his mouth to speak and Nikki held up her hand and spoke, "**She looks beautiful don't you dare wreck it by throwing out some insult.**"

Casey was in the bathroom telling herself that she could pull this off. She didn't think she could, but Nikki seemed to have the confidence that she could, so she was going attempt it. She hoped that Punk wouldn't make any remarks she was feeling self-conscious as it was. She walked out of the bathroom and had already gotten a few catcalls she slightly smile at them as she made her way through the crowd. She looked around for her group and spotted them by couches near the balcony. She pulled out her phone contemplating texting Seth to see if they were coming or not. When an arm slipped around her waist the smell of the cologne reminded her of Dean. Which is who she thought it was she turned and her happy expression went away fast.

"**I knew that was you, Damn girl who knew under all the attire you look like this.**"

She tried to pull out of his arms, but he just held onto her tighter. She asked, "**What the hell are you doing here? **"

Brad smirked, "**The Authority sent me down here to find out what you are up two. You've made quite a splash on your days off.**"

Casey questioned, "**What the hell are you talking about?**"

Brad wrapped both his arms around her and spoke, "**Let's see first you were knocked off the Smackdown line up for not keeping your mouth shut, so The Authority thought an extra day off might adjust your attitude. But here you made it on twitter twice in the last two days and both times you were seen with Punk. Don't you know he's public enemy number one right now.**"

Casey kept wiggling to get away from him she placed her hands flat on his chest hoping to get some space between the two of them. It was not working out so well for her Brad Maddox was a bit stronger than she pegged him to be. "**What I do on my personal time is none of your or The Authority's business.**"

Brad smirked at her, "**I'm sure they would love to hear that, but you were told when he walked out to stay away. You absolutely don't know how to listen which you'll be learning a lesson in that on Monday oh man it's going to be good.**" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "**Until then I have been assigned to keep my eyes and hands on you.**"

"**If you don't take your hands off of her right now they're going to be broken and you'll never touch anything ever again.**"

Brad turned around releasing one arm, but still holding Casey with one arm wrapped around her waist. He smiled and remarked, "**Punk always a pleasure. Are you enjoying your time off?**"

Punk stood there like he was ready for a fight AJ appeared next to him and John and Nikki stood behind Punk. "**Get your hands off Casey right now.**"

Brad smiled and spoke, "**We're just having a friendly conversation.**"

Punk narrowed his eyes on Brad and didn't let his contact change as he asked, "**Casey is that true.**" 

Casey stated, "**If by friendly we mean threatening and forcing himself on me than by all means we're having a friendly conversation.**"

Punk knew he couldn't throw out the words he wanted to because Brad didn't know. Punk asked, "**You're threatening her?**" John stepped forward he was afraid this was about to get out of hand.

Brad was squaring himself off with Punk while keeping his arms on Casey. Casey knew this was going to end up bad and on Twitter once again. It would be twice today then. A hand clasped down on Brad's shoulder giving it a strong enough squeeze that his arm finally released Casey from his hold. The minute his hand was gone she was being pulled backwards by Dean Ambrose. She could now relax being out of Brad's claws.

Roman squeezed tighter and asked, "**Did I just hear you were forcing yourself on a woman Brad?**"

"**And you were also threatening a member of the Shield?**" Seth questioned

Brad looked at the three Shield members and shook his head no, "**No, no, no you know I would never do that.**"

Dean had yet to say anything which was alarming. Dean locked eyes with Brad stepping forward and Casey moved over by AJ and Punk. Dean asked, "**Casey did he force himself on you and threaten you?**" Casey looked at Brad whom was trying to narrow his eyes at her and attempt to scare her. "**Don't look at her look at me.**"

Casey said, "**Yep he did.**"

Dean stepped right up to where he was face to face with Brad and stated, "**You just signed your death warrant Maddox.**"

One of the bouncers walked over to them and questioned, "**Mr. Cena is there a problem here.**"

John looked at Brad and smirked, "**Yeah this guy was not taking no for an answer and he's an uninvited guest.**" He noticed the evil glare from Brad. "**It's not Monday night Brad, you're not in charge.**"

The bouncer took Brad by the arm and escorted him out of the club. Brad was shoved out of the door and approached by two men. "**What the hell happened Maddox?**"

Brad said, "**The Shield happened. And Punk, And John Cena.**"

"**Punk is in there. Come on man let's have some fun. You Maddox head to the next show we'll see you there.**"

Two men whom Brad never thought would be joining forces together even if they were asked by The Authority entered Pure. He was quite surprised. But knew they wouldn't be expected well at least one of them would not be.

Inside the club Nikki grabbed Casey's hand and spoke, "**You need a drink come on girl.**" Casey walked with Nikki towards the bar.

Punk turned to the Shield guys and said, "**Thanks for the help back there.**"

They all looked at one another and a few nods went around and then Dean responded, "**We would do anything to protect her.**"

Punk spoke, "**I see that.**" So maybe he appreciated them stepping up and looking out for his sister before they even knew what they were stepping into. But that didn't mean Punk fully trusted them yet. He just never had trust in them since they came from NXT Seth and Roman he was okay with before they came up. Dean though was a whole another subject though. He had rubbed him the wrong way since he first met him. It was not a great first impression and it definitely made a lasting impression.

The guys walked over to the bar and that is when Dean and Seth really got a look at what Casey was wearing. She turned back to them wearing a smile and handed a beer to each of them. She smiled, "**I am glad you guys came.**"

Dean and Seth's eyes both raked up and down Casey's body. She blushed noticing what they were doing that. Seth spoke, "**You look…**"

Dean finished, "**Beautiful.**"

Punk and AJ walked up at that exact moment and Casey blushed even more and spoke, "**Thanks. I wasn't so sure about this makeover. I wasn't sure I could pull this off.**"

Seth remarked, "**Princess you can definitely pull this off.**"

Punk was starting to get uncomfortable and all the trust he was starting to have built up was slowly deteriorating. Punk added, "**You definitely look great.**" Casey smiled at her brother and he smiled back at her. It was a peaceful moment between the two.

The two that came with Maddox never got a chance to talk to Casey she was surrounded by someone in the group the whole night. Casey didn't get as drunk as she had been the last couple nights. She had a carefree night and there was no further drama as AJ and Nikki promised.

The night was ending and she walked over to Punk, "**So I'll see you whenever.**"

Punk spoke, "**Let's not end a good night kiddo.**"

Casey nodded and didn't say anything else she turned and walked towards her boys. Dean wrapped an arm around her and guided her towards their car. Punk watched from a far and AJ wrapped her arms around his waist. "**She will be fine.**"

Punk said, "**I wish I could believe that…I just have this feeling.**"

AJ said, "**You could come back.**"

Punk responded, "**You know I can't right now.**"

AJ replied, "**Yeah I know.**" On the inside she was saying he would if he really wanted to.

_**(AN: Well what did you guys think? Some drama and fun. Next up is Monday Night RAW any guesses what is going to happen to Casey? I only own Casey and the storyline all other respective characters and people belong to the WWE. Please R/R always appreciate constructive criticism.) **_


	6. Chapter 6

The Shield arrived at the FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee about an hour before the show would eventually be starting. There were lots of fans outside screaming and waiting to catch a glimpse of anyone they could. Casey always waved going in even though the guys always just walked straight in. Casey stated, "**I almost feel as if I am walking towards my death sentence.**"

Seth remarked, "**You're Shield that will count for something besides you know we'll come after you if things go south.**"

Casey had been walking in front of them, but she stopped the guys stopped as well. They turned and looked at her. Casey firmly said, "**No. You can't you work under The Authority and they're the ones coming after me. So you just got to let me handle it tonight.**"

Dean shook his head and replied, "**I don't like it.**"

Casey spoke, "**Neither do I, but this is the way it has to be.**"

They were kind of standing in the middle of the hallway blocking anyone that would be trying to get through. Though they hadn't noticed until they heard, "**Trying to get through**" They looked up to see Randy Orton. Casey moved to create a path for him to get through. "**Hey Casey.**"

Casey gave him a small smile and said, "**Hey Randy.**"

Randy disappeared down the hallway "**Ya know he's not exactly on our friend list it would be nice if you weren't nice to him.**" Dean stated.

"**He was one of the first people that made any gesture to be nice to me when I first arrived. So you're just going to have to get over it that we are nice to each other.**" Casey responded.

Roman remarked, "**You also made friends with those two brothers we don't like either.**" Roman motioned down the hall.

Casey looked and smiled upon seeing them. "**I am going to go say hi to them.**" Casey turned on her heel and walked over to see them. "**Hey guys.**"

Cody said, "**Hey small fry.**"

Dustin smirked, "**All hail the donut queen!**"

Casey rolled her eyes and replied, "**Ugh I hate when you call me that.**" Dustin and Cody just laughed.

While they were catching up Stephanie had called AJ to her office. AJ knocked on the door before entering and said, "**You wanted to see me.**"

Stephanie smiled while standing from her seat and stated, "**Yes I did. I want to offer you a special match tonight.**"

"**What's the catch?**" AJ questioned. She had learned a lot from Punk and that when the McMahon's wanted to give you something special there was always strings attached.

Stephanie smiled and replied, "**Well I have started to come around to your thought process and I've come to the conclusion that you are right AJ. There is a lot of wrong in this Diva Division and like it or not I've let a lot of it just slip by. As our Diva's Champ I figured you would like to help change that.**"

AJ crossed her arms across her chest and asked, "**How would I do that?**"

Stephanie smirked, "**I'm glad you asked. Tonight all the Divas will be out in the ring and we're going to tell them that there is a special match that is going to be rewarded to one of them. Then you'll come out and pipebomb away about the wrongs in this division and that tonight you're going to teach a lesson to one of them. I will randomly pick one and then the other Divas will have to be on the outside of the ring watching while you decimate the chosen Diva in a no disqualification match.**"

AJ thought it was all sounding good until that last stipulation. AJ questioned, "**Really no disqualification I can do whatever I want.**" It sounded a little crazy she'd have to call Punk after this.

Stephanie smiled and replied, "**That's right. I just want an example made out of the chosen Diva and you're just the one to show how we need to clean up the trash around here. Sound good?**" AJ nodded. "**Great I look forward to seeing your match later.**"

AJ walked out the door and pulled out her phone. She headed to someone that wasn't occupied by anyone at the moment. She pressed call and waited, "**Hey beautiful wasn't expecting to hear from you until after the show.**"

AJ spoke, "**I'm on the card tonight.**"

Punk stated, "**That's great I'll actually watch it tonight.**" AJ stayed silent. "**It is great right?**"

AJ said, "**I'm not sure Stephanie called me into her office and said that she was starting to agree with me about all the wrongs in the division and tonight I could teach a lesson to a Divas of her choice.**"

Punk replied, "**That doesn't sound so bad you've been wanting to get your hands on a Total Diva. It'd be extra funny if it was Nikki.**"

AJ responded, "**There's a catch.**"

Punk chuckled, "**Of course there is there is always a catch. What is it?**"

AJ answered, "**I'm not really sure that's what I need your help for. There's a stipulation for the match. One that hasn't been done in a really long time.**"

Punk asked, "**What is it? A Strap Match.**"

AJ replied, "**A no dq match.**"

Punk stated, "**You got to be kidding me.**"

AJ responded, "**Nope, there has to be a catch right.**"

Punk said, "**Yeah there is definitely something more to this than what you know. Be careful tonight okay?**"

AJ smiled at his concern and spoke, "**I always am.**"

Meanwhile back where Casey was hanging with the Rhodes' brothers. "**Yo Casey.**" The three turned their heads seeing The Shield standing there. "**We just got the script.**" Seth said.

Casey smiled at Cody and Dustin and spoke, "**See you boys later.**"

Dustin yelled, "**See you later Donut Queen!**"

Casey laughed as she joined the boys and Seth wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "**I would love to know the story behind the donut queen nickname.**"

Casey smiled and said, "**I'll tell you later tonight.**" Seth nodded and they headed to their hide out so to speak.

Roman stated, "**We're fighting them tonight so you're going to have to hide that friendly feeling you have for them.**"

Casey replied, "**Hey you know I can put all my backstage feelings aside when it's time to go onstage.**" They all three looked at her giving her a knowing expression. Casey shrugged, "**Well most of the time.**"

Dean said, "**There is nothing on the card for you as a single.**"

Casey questioned, "**So am I fighting with someone?**"

Dean shrugged his shoulders and replied, "**Only thing listed you have to attend to is that the Divas have to go to the ring for a special announcement.**" Casey nodded.

When it came time for her and all the other Divas to go to the ring Roman caught Casey's arm before she had a chance to walk away. Casey looked up at him and her expression clearly had confusion on it. Roman said, "**Be careful out there. I have a bad feeling about this.**"

Casey smiled up at him and leaned up on her toes giving him a kiss on the cheek. She spoke, "**I'm always careful**" She winked at him while holding a playful smile on her expression. Yet, it didn't break the concern expression on his own.

All the Divas were currently in the ring with the exception of AJ. Though Casey didn't have to wonder long where she was once her theme music hit. She came out with a mic in hand. She wondered where this was going to go.

AJ stated, "**Look at you all in the ring all the people in attendance and at home can see the wrong with this division. You fit all nice and neat in a square ring. You should be wanting to break the barricades and not live for whatever you're given. Fight for what you really want! Unless all you want is to stand there and look pretty than I suppose you girls have this in the bag. Seriously look what is wrong with you. Well clearly you can't see it so I am going to have to point it out to you. Tonight one of you lucky ladies will be in a match with me so I can right your wrongs and show you how a real Divas match should be. Oh and this Divas' match will be a no disqualification match.**" AJ gave her crazy expression when all the Divas were whispering and gasping over the stipulation that AJ just revealed.

AJ started to make her way down to the ring she wasn't sure when the Diva was going to be chosen, but figured that Stephanie had it all planned out. Indeed Stephanie did when 'Angel with a Shotgun' started to play. AJ stopped moving closer she was froze in her spot she tried to no let her expression falter. Yet, it all made sense now Stephanie was doing this to punish the both of them. AJ wished Punk wasn't watching this back at home.

When Casey's theme song played she thought it was some kind of mistake. When AJ came out and let off her pipebomb she figured it would be one of the Total Divas she would be going after not her. She glanced around the ring seeing the same shocked expressions on most everyone there. Nikki and her shared eyes contact for a moment. They knew what this was about this was her punishment. AJ was going to have to kick her ass and kick it good otherwise they would both be in trouble. She could only imagine what her boys were doing backstage seeing this.

AJ watched everyone exit the ring and just gather around the ring. AJ came in and did her little skip and kiss to her title. Casey had to focus just take the hits and attempt to fight back. AJ and Casey started off grappling and doing some flips on each other. AJ knew what she had to do and she didn't want to do it but if she didn't who knew what Stephanie would do to Casey. AJ looked in Casey's eyes and whispered, "**I'm sorry.**"

Before AJ got to get her kick in Tamina slid into the ring with a chair and took it to Casey's back. She repeatedly hit her a few times before Casey was officially not moving anymore. Everyone knew that Tamina had become AJ's little helper. AJ moved in for the Black Widow even though Casey was barely moving she tapped out quickly.

As soon as the bell was rung declaring AJ the winner The Shield's music played. That got most of the Divas to leave the ring. AJ and Tamina stayed in the ring though. The three made their way to the ring. AJ looked at the boys whom were clearly pissed off. AJ wanted to stay, but she couldn't break character. She laughed and then she and Tamina left the ring. AJ skipped back to the back with her minion in tow.

Seth slid into the ring and spoke, "**Casey can you move.**"

Casey said, "**Walk me out.**"

Dean and Seth both got on either side of her. Roman held down the middle rope so his teammates could get out carefully. Once they were in the back Roman stated, "**You're going to see Doc now.**"

Casey spoke, "**I'm fine.**"

Dean replied, "**He wasn't asking Casey you're going.**"

They helped her to see the Doc in his Casey was hurting all over her body. She was left there when the boys went out for their match. When they returned for her Roman asked, "**What's the damage?**"

Doc explained, "**She's not a moderate concussion. She's going to be out for at least a week. She took a couple chair shots to the head. A couple of bruised ribs she needs to take it easy. I don't want to see her in the ring tomorrow gentlemen even at the sidelines.**"

Seth spoke, "**She's in good hands.**" Seth helped Casey off the table and they headed back to their locker room. She stopped half way there. Seth was at her side asking, "**Hey you okay.**"

Casey nodded and they continued she insisted on being independent. Dean was cursing back and forth. Roman caught Casey's concerned expression. Roman stopped her and spoke, "**He's upset and he has a right to be. We're all upset that was done on purpose. I think Stephanie knew AJ would never be able to really hurt you so she sent Tamina out there to help the job along.**"

Casey said, "**It's all part of the job.**"

Roman replied, "**You don't have to make excuses for what happened tonight. That was inexcusable and not something that should have happened baby girl.**"

Casey just nodded and stayed silent the rest of the time until they were back at the hotel. She was laying on her stomach on the bed. The boys were all staying close to her they were too worried about something happening and them not being there to help. Seth walked over and sat down next to her. "**Want to tell me the donut queen story?**"

Casey turned her head to look at him and gave him a soft smile. "**Sure. It happened when I first got here and Dustin was going on about how he can out eat Cody when it comes to donuts. Apparently it's something his dad and Dustin have contests on. Well I challenged Dustin saying I bet I could beat him. Well the three of us found a local donut shop and when it came down to Dustin conceding I beat with 42 donuts and him with 28 donuts. In a matter of thirty minutes. Ever since I have become the donut queen.**"

Casey laughed along with Seth and Roman. Roman remarked, "**I'm thinking I may have to challenge the donut queen.**"

Casey smirked, "**Bring it on big guy, but I'm warning you. You have no idea who you are messing with.**" It was a nice way to end the night with it being light hearted. Roman had went back to his room and Seth had fallen asleep next to her. Dean was still out in the living room quarters. She slowly got off the bed and walked out to him. "**Hey are you ever going to get some rest?**" She questioned.

Dean looked up from the TV that he really was not watching. When he heard her voice he snapped his head to the door he was surprised to see her up. He didn't say anything in reference to her question. He watched her make movements to step closer to him, but she stepped and her hand went to her rip as she sucked in a breath. Dean rushed off the couch to her he wrapped his arms to her and lifted her up carrying her bridal style back into the bedroom. He carefully placed her on the bed next to Seth. He moved some hair out of her eyes tucking it back behind her ear. "**You need to be careful you don't need to be getting injured worse.**"

Casey looked up at him and said, "**And you don't need to be harboring any guilt from tonight.**"

Dean looked away from Casey it amazed him how she knew what was going through his head. Even when it was hard for him to figure it out at times. "**We should have been down there to stop it. That match was completely uncalled for.**"

Casey replied, "**I wouldn't have wanted you to risk your spot with The Authority. I told you that beforehand.**"

Dean said, "**I don't care anymore Case if it happens again. I'm going to be there to put a stop to it.**"

Seth mumbled, "**As am I.**"

Casey smiled and Dean smiled back at her. She didn't say anything else. She asked, "**So you want me to rest?**" Dean nodded "**Then you have to join us.**"

Dean spoke, "**Anything for you Princess.**"

Seth muttered, "**Actually she's a queen, a donut queen.**"

Casey chuckled and Dean remarked, "**Not after Roman gets done with her.**"

"**We will just see about that.**" Casey stated.

(_**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long I really hit a brick wall with this story, but I think I'm back on track now. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please Review! Thanks everyone that already has!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: I wasn't even going to throw in Punk's reaction, but thanks to reviewer, Devata you are getting it. Plus it opened me up to an idea that I think will surprise all of you. Enjoy it and R/R at the end!) **

Colt watched as his best friend stared hard at the TV screen. He knew shit was about to hit the fan. There was then movement Punk stood grabbing his keys, his wallet, and headed for the door. Colt jumped up and questioned, "**Where do you think you're going?**"

Punk stated, "**To put a stop to this.**" He didn't care what Colt would have to say he was going and no one was going to stop him.

Colt nodded and said, "**Then I am going with you.**"

Punk didn't care at this point he was going to hop on a plane and some words were going too shared. Someone was going to pay for what happened tonight. That is just what happened after renting a car and leaving the airport Punk pulled up to a house. He turned off the car and exited. He turned noticing that Colt was not getting out with him. Punk asked, "**Aren't you coming?**"

Colt shook his head no and replied, "**I wasn't aware this was where you were coming to have your words. I think I rather stay here with the get a way car.**"

Punk rolled his eyes and strolled on up to the house without Colt. He rang the doorbell and some maid answered the door. He didn't even bother speaking he just pushed his way into the house with the maid telling him he couldn't just enter the household. The owner of the household walked into the hallway to see what the commotion was. He stopped and Punk and he gazed at another. He couldn't see he was surprised to see the man in his house.

Punk remarked, "**Well, I can see by your silence that you can guess why I am here.**"

"**I have a pretty good idea.**" He spoke.

Punk puzzled, "**Pretty good idea huh? Why don't you tell me who told Tamina to go down there and take some chair head shots to Casey?**"

"**I don't have the full details on that yet.**"

Punk yelled, "**And why the hell not? You're the COO of the damn company Vince shouldn't something that is going to seriously injure one of your talents be run by you?**" His jaw clenched he was pissed off beyond belief and Vince was not offering anything of use to him. "**What are you going to do about this?**"

Vince replied, "**It will be investigated and then I will handle it.**"

Punk questioned, "**What if it was your daughter? What then? Will you still do what needs to be done?**"

Vince stated, "**I will handle it accordingly.**"

Punk said, "**Ya know somehow I don't believe you.**"

Vince spoke, "**I guess you are just going to have to trust me.**"

Punk stared for a few moments at Vince before saying, "**I think you can trust that I am going to deal with this accordingly seeing as if you can't handle your company yourself.**"

Vince clenched his own jaw and stood a little straighter. He looked at Punk with a cold hard gaze and asked, "**So does that mean I can announce you back?**"

Punk replied, "**No you can't but you better be scared Vince. You just took things too far. You know this happened because of what happened outside of work. This was some kind of punishment. You go after my family its war. You've declared war now you better be prepared for me dishing it right back.**" Punk turned and walked out without saying anything else.

He got into the car and Colt stated, "**I take it that it didn't go well.**"

Punk questioned, "**Why are you in the driver's seat?**"

Colt responded, "**Because I know how you are when you're angry and I don't want my life in your hands while you are driving.**"

Punk shrugged and said, "**Then go ahead and drive I got a phone call to make.**" Punk pulled out his phone as Colt begun to drive as he assumed back to the airport. "**You still want my help?**"

Mystery caller questioned, "**What has gotten you to change your mind?**"

Punk asked, "**Are you really telling me you didn't watched tonight?**"

Mystery caller laughed, "**Of course I watched. I take it you tried to talk to someone about doing something and they didn't do anything?**"

Punk's jaw clenched and Colt glanced over worried about who he was talking to. It was obviously someone that was not doing anything to cool off Punk's already hot temper. "**That's right I flew all the way down to talk to Vince and I didn't like his answer hence the reason you are getting a call. So do you want my help or not?**"

The mystery caller smiled and remarked, "**Wow I can tell Vince has gotten you all fired up.**" He paused for a moment and could hear Punk's rapid breathing throw the phone. "**Of course I still want your help. I take it there are some conditions that you will want so let's hear them.**"

Punk smirked, "**Of course there is. You get me and you make sure AJ and Casey are on the safe list. Plus I want retribution for what happened to Casey tonight for whoever that was involved even if it was a McMahon.**"

The mystery call stated, "**You have yourself a deal.**"

Punk replied, "**Good.**" He hung of the phone and caught a glance from Colt, "**What?**"

Colt questioned, "**Want to tell me what that call was just about?**"

Punk smirked, "**Just sold my soul to the devil.**"

Colt was seriously concerned, but decided to make a joke back seeing Punk's smirk. "**Didn't you do that a long time ago?**" Punk settled back into his seat and just smiled back at him. "**Seriously I am a bit concerned.**" Punk stayed silent and that just worried Colt more.

The next month had been tiresome for Casey she was being targeted more than normal and she was doing her best to just take it and show that no was going to bring her down. Most importantly she was trying to keep her boys out of it. But it had finally came down to where they were sick of it and when Kane had wanted them to hurt Jerry Lawler that was crossing a line for them. Yet they still didn't defy Triple H or Stephanie openly yet even if they knew they were behind Casey's torture.

It was the day of Wrestlemania and things were buzzing around the arena of things were going to be taken a bit far. Of course Casey had just assumed it would have to do with Daniel Bryan's match. She wasn't too worried until she was stopped by a script manager telling Casey she would be involved in a match tonight. Seth was walking with her and questioned, "**So you're in AJ's match now?**"

Casey skimmed the script and her eyes went wide as she yelled at the script manager, "**Hey wait! What is this? You can't be serious.**"

Seth snatched the script from her hands and his expression went to an angered one. "**Who the hell made this change?**"

"**I did. Is there a problem Mr. Rollins?**" Vince questioned.

Seth hadn't expected it to be Vince McMahon but he squared off his shoulders anyways and stood up a little straighter. He said, "**With all due respect sir. She is a diva wouldn't it be much better for business putting her in a match she would belong in?**"

Vince replied, "**I do see where you are coming from Mr. Rollins, but I am not sure she is ready for the belt yet. So this will be her trial. If she can handle herself in this match she can get a title shot. This is a new era we are entering. So with all due respect I am still in charge here and the match for Miss Casey is set and not changing.**" He noticed two others joining them. "**Gentlemen have a good match tonight.**"

As soon as Vince was out of site Casey held onto the wall and mumbled, "**I am going to be sick.**"

Dean walked over to her and asked, "**What was that about?**"

Seth said, "**That was Vince letting us know he put Casey in a match tonight.**"

Roman questioned, "**A title match should be a good thing baby girl.**"

Seth spoke, "**More like an Andre the Giant match.**"

Dean's head snapped up and puzzled, "**What?**"

Casey explained, "**I got the script and we thought there was a mistake and it wasn't Vince said we're heading into a new era and it looks like I am starting it off.**"

Dean shook his head and stated, "**No it's not happening.**"

Roman replied, "**Dean's right it's not happening.**"

Casey exclaimed, "**This is the owner of the company I can't just tell him no!**"

Seth responded, "**I think we should call him.**"

Casey arched an eyebrow in confusion and stated, "**What? You just talked to him and that did you no good.**"

Seth, Dean, and Roman all shared a look which was just getting Casey more confused. Dean said, "**He's here I got a call from him this morning letting me know he would be in attendance.**"

Casey puzzled, "**Okay obviously you three are on a different page than I would you like to include me.**"

Roman looked at Casey and then the other two and said, "**Okay Dean you call him and tell him to meet us at the hotel. Come on baby girl we're going to take care of you.**"

An hour later they were back at their shared hotel room. A man entered and Casey looked at her three teammates and then back at the man and questioned, "**Aren't you?**"

The man answered, "**Yes I am. Casey I want you to continue to compete tonight but you will have my word that nothing with happen to you. I know that The Shield will not be able to be down there with you but I have some men that will be in the ring that match and they will keep an eye on you. I want you to go out there and fight your hardest and then we're going to shake things up a bit. No one will know this but the four of us here and the three men that are in with me. But we're going to make it so it comes down to those who are loyal to me and then you will get the win. Is that something you are okay with?**"

Casey just sat back listening to everything this man was telling her. He questioned, "**You want me to win?**"

He nodded and stated, "**Yes because it will be the last thing that the Authority will expect.**"

Casey questioned, "**What are you getting in all of this? And why are you guys with him?**"

The man answered, "**I can answer both questions Casey. Starting tomorrow things are going to change. A change in which will shake up the entire WWE Universe. Things are going to get messy before they get better but my side is somewhere you will want to be. The board is already on my side here so I have reached out to those I have liked and think are quote unquote best for business like The Shield here. Which I think you are too.**"

Casey looked at Roman, Dean, and Seth she asked, "**You guys really trust him?**"

Roman locked eyes with Casey and spoke, "**We wouldn't have brought you to him if we didn't baby girl.**"

Casey looked back at the man and said, "**Looks like I'm winning the match tonight.**"

Dean smirked, "**Then we can go out and do some celebrating tonight.**"

Casey and The Shield were waiting for them to get the go ahead for them to go out for their match. Seth asked, "**What's in the bag, Casey?**"

Casey smiled and replied, "**Well I guess now is as good as time as ever, but I got you a present.**" She pulled out three masks out of the bag handing one to each of them. She was shifting from one foot to the other when the silence was unbearable she questioned, "**Okay guys what you think?**"

Dean smirked, "**These are pretty badass princess.**"

She smiled after seeing the other two smiling as well. "**I thought you should start the new era off right.**"

Just then a production assistant came over and announced, "**Your match has been moved Triple H is facing Daniel Bryan first up**"

Casey noticed the expressions on her teammates face, "**Don't worry about it. Gives you more time preparing me for my match.**"

Seth stepped in front of Casey and ran his hands down her arms and spoke, "**You don't worry about this. You got this in the bag.**"

Casey remarked, "**Only because of you know.**"

Roman shook his head is disagreeing with her. "**No baby girl you have fought a long side of us many of times. You got this.**"

Dean walked over and stood by Seth and remarked, "**Lift from the legs and push upward. Go for any guy that is already up and just slam forward. Like they said you got this. You're our fallen angel and you're going to do The Shield proud tonight.**"

Casey was happy for the support of her teammates. Even if her brother didn't like them she wouldn't have been happy here without them in her corner. She had stepped away to prepare herself for the match that was next. She felt her phone vibrate taking it out and seeing the caller id she almost let it go to voicemail again, but this time she answered it. She figured the fire she would get from it would only fuel her in the match. "**What do you want?**"

Punk replied, "**I am surprised you answered, I figured I would be getting your voicemail.**"

"**I can hang up and you can call again and I will forward you if you want my voicemail.**" She remarked.

Punk smirked, "**No I much rather talk to you. I just wanted you to hear about something from me first.**"

Casey responded, "**If you are calling to tell me about your engagement I already found out just like everyone else in the WWE Universe and seeing AJ with the ring on her hand was already proving to me that it was true. That my brother didn't have the nerve to call me and tell me he was engaged.**"

Punk sighed, "**Casey, it wasn't like that we just wanted to keep it quiet.**"

Casey scoffed, "**Well if you wanted to do that you should have told her to not flash it around for people to see and speculate.**"

Punk replied, "**Come on Casey work with me.**"

Casey said, "**I don't have time to dish this out with you. I have a match that I am about to go out for.**"

Punk questioned, "**I didn't know you were in AJ's match or that they moved the match.**"

Casey sighed, "**I am not in that match and they haven't moved it I'm in a different match and if you're tuning in you're about to see me enter as the 30 entrant.**"

Casey hung up before Punk could get in another word she knew he wouldn't be happy but she didn't care. All other 29 men were already in the match and Casey was meant to come out on her own for a shock factor. Which indeed proved to have that effect when everyone gasped upon her entrance most of the men in the ring didn't know if it was a joke or not when she entered the ring. The first person on her own that she eliminated was Fandango and she smirked at him while doing a little dance number in the ring before she felt her hair being grabbed in which it flung her across the ring.

Punk was watching from his room with Colt and jumped up the moment he watched Cesaro get his hands on his sister. Colt stated, "**I can't believe someone in the McMahon family thought this was a good idea.**" Punk didn't say anything as they watched the rest of the match and couldn't believe that it ended with Kofi, Cesaro, and Casey. "**Wow I can't believe she lasted this long.**"

Cesaro had Kofi down in the corner and stalked after Casey he elbowed her right in the eye and was about to backhand her when Kofi attack him from behind. The two of them were fighting to throw the other over the top rope.

Casey stood up but was seeing nothing but blurry vision in her right eye. She could feel damp on her forehead she got cut on something, but was not sure from what. She spotted Kofi and Cesaro both near the top of the rope. She charged towards them catching them both off guard and pushing them both over leaving her the only one in the ring. People were on their feet cheering. She was sure that The Authority was blown away by what just happened. The ref joined her in the ring giving her the trophy and holding her arm up declaring her the winner.

Once she made it backstage she was lifted into a pair of arms she knew was one of her boys. Once she caught the scent she knew it was Seth. He exclaimed, "**I knew you could do it!**"

She smiled at them and Roman stated, "**Back to the trainer's room now baby girl. You took that hit hard.**"

She replied, "**I am not missing your match.**" Dean didn't say a word but threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the trainer's room. "**Dean put me down!**"

Dean dropped her off and looked at the Doc and stated, "**She is not to leave this room until we come to collect her.**" He paused for a moment looking back at Casey. "**Stay here and get fixed up please. Otherwise I'll be worried the whole match.**" Casey finally conceded and gave him a nod. Dean stepped forward and pressed his lips to her forehead until making his way out of the room.

Casey watched on the monitors watching her boys match. They dominated the whole match. It was not very long, but it didn't matter all three of them looked their best and fought their hardest. Which in the end got them the win.

She smiled when they came back and she said, "**I knew you guys would dominate.**" She saw Dean checking her out and she stated, "**Only a few stitches I will be fine we're still celebrating tonight right?**"

Seth remarked, "**Of course. We just want to check out the last match first.**"

The four us went down to the monitor bays to watch the last match. It looked as if Bryan was not going to make it but then he blew everyone away. Even despite some interruptions from Triple H and Stephanie he wasn't going to give up and he ended with the win. It was not a good night for the Authority! They stayed there until Bryan made it to the back and congratulated him.

After that it was celebration night most of the roster headed to some club that was rented out for just them. No one from the Authority even dared to show their faces. Which was probably a good thing right now. They had all been drinking and just having a good time with another. Casey was standing near the bar and Dean walked over and placed a hand on her face and his thumb brushed over her stitches. She slightly winced he frowned at her. "**Cesaro is going to pay for that.**"

She smiled at him and said, "**I know.**" He liked that she didn't argue with him about him getting payback. She just accepted this was something she couldn't change.

Dean sighed, "**I was really worried about you tonight. So was Seth. This was pretty scary.**"

Casey arched an eyebrow and questioned, "**I thought the whole reason of taking me to talk to him was to reassure me that I would be fine tonight?**"

Seth approached them and spoke, "**It was but Dean and I was scared. You could have gotten hurt a lot worse and we weren't there to protect you.**"

Casey puzzled, "**Well wasn't that the point of letting me know what guys I could trust?**"

Dean replied, "**No because no one can look after you better than us.**"

Casey spoke, "**Well that I agree with. I don't want anyone but you guys looking after me.**" Casey leaned up and kissed Dean and Seth's cheek. There was a look in all of their eyes that had been there for months, but none of them ever really acted more on it. Until tonight when she said, "**How about we get out of here and go have our own celebration?**"

The boys both agreed Seth walked over to Roman to tell him they were leaving. Roman grabbed Seth's arm and stated, "**Don't hurt her.**" Seth nodded and the three of them went to the room.

Once they were in the room Casey walked over and kissed Dean on the lips for several moments and then turned and kiss Seth for several more moments. Then the rest of the night was a blur for Casey.

The next morning Casey woke up with a pounding headache. Last night was quite a blur, but memories of the night came flooding back to her when she found herself naked and in bed between a very naked Dean and Seth. Casey mumbled, "**Holy Shit!**" She tried to calm herself down. She felt like such a whore. She quietly got out of the bed and scrambled her get some clothes on while grabbing her gym bag. Heading out of the room and getting some air sounded like a good idea right now.

**(AN: So hoped it was okay with you that I speed things up a bit. I wanted to get things going a bit. What do you think about Casey's big night? What will the guys think when they wake up and find she's gone? More so who is our mystery man? If you take a guess in a review and get it right you'll get a special teaser in your inbox of the next chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this one. I was bit in a funk thanks to what happened tonight on Raw. It was sad seeing it in person.)**


End file.
